Innocence Shattered
by Laotch
Summary: Blake has a bad day at Beacon and gets Detention, Ruby wants to read while Blake is in detention, Blake comes back to find Ruby Reading a certain book she had been hiding. (Ladybug Smut) (This will work the same way Beacon Ardence did to an extent.) OLD VERSION
1. Blake's Bad Day Part 1

**Note: I am aware I haven't been updating my other fictions I haven't had the time and now I've lost both of the chapters I was working on so sorry about that. (NOTE TO GRAMMAR NAZI'S:I Had been using my tablet to write my other fictions that's why the spelling was so terrible and now I have a computer so there shouldn't be nearly as many grammar mistakes.) Due to this happening I'm either going to discontinue the other fics or just leave them as is for a while longer but enough on updates and sorry again about my other fics.**

 **NEW VERSION OUT NOW s/12297379/1/Innocence-Shattered-NEW**

 **It had been a long day for Blake at Beacon. Her long day started with when she was going to her first class she kept being stopped by just about all the people she knew at Beacon to see how she was doing so she had been nearly late. After that she had been sick for a couple days so today for all of her classes she had homework piled onto her at the end from the days she missed. Weiss had been gone on vacation with her family for a few weeks, Yang had been simply taking time off from school to continue her search for her mother because she had a possible lead from someone she had recently met (Raven) so she had been off continuing her search and would be back in a few days, and Ruby simply kept forgetting to ask for Blake's work despite Blake reminding her multiple times. At the end of the day she had been tripped by Cardin and Blake ended up starting a fight with Cardin which ended up being stopped by Professor OzPin and Professor Goodwitch. After the fight had been stopped both Blake and Cardin had gotten detention which had taken nearly two hours from her day.**

 **Blake had been glad to finally be able to return to her dorm where she was going to rest but when she walked in Ruby immediately jumped and hid something under her pillow. Blake asked Ruby "Ruby, what did you just hide." Ruby said nervously "N-nothing why?" Blake looked at Ruby with a slight glare and said "Ruby, your sister and I have been dating for a while and I've realized that your both a lot alike and one of those things is being bad about lying about something you hid when I walk in, so lets try that again what did you hide?" Ruby still denying she had been hiding something sad "Really Blake I didn't hide something you just scared me is all." Blake still wasn't believing Ruby and slowly walked toward Ruby's bed. When she reached Ruby's bed Ruby asked "W-what are you doing?"**

 **Blake didn't say anything just pulled Ruby off of her bed making sure Ruby was ok when she landed on the floor (Her bed is high up after all) and looked under Ruby's pillow. When she looked under the pillow she saw the book she kept trying to hide from her teammates, her book "** _ **Ninjas of Love**_ **" Blake was immediately furious and yelled "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" Ruby now ashamed and upset quietly said "I found it when I was going through your things, I was looking to see of you had any books I might like but you didn't have any on your bookshelf so I looked through your stuff to see if you had any books you didn't put on your shelf." Blake still furious said "Who gave you permission to go through my things, no one right? You should have came to the library and asked me there I could have told you about my bag that has books specifically for you I just got them and I was going to give them to you when I got back from class but I ended up getting detention." Ruby said in a quiet tone "Sorry Blake."**

 **Blake asked Ruby in a more hushed tone "How far into the book did you get?" Ruby looked up and said "Ummm, One of the boys and one of the girls had been headed to a secret area where they could be alone for a while." Blake sighed with relief that Ruby hadn't gotten to the first smut part in the book. Blake then asked Ruby, "Why did you even decide to read this book in the first place?" Ruby said "From the cover it looked like a book I might like and it seemed like a good book for me but judging by your reaction to me reading it I'm assuming you had it hidden for a reason." Blake said "Your right about that, trust me you don't want to read a book like this one." Ruby nodded and Blake said "I'm taking a shower and bringing this with me." Holding up the book. Blake started stripping right there, pulling off her shirt and bra Ruby looked and saw her round and firm C-Cup breasts. Ruby immediately felt herself get wet she had seen Weiss's breasts considering they were dating but she hadn't ever seen anything like Blake's Massive Breasts exposed to the world. When Blake went to slide off the rest of her clothes she couldn't quite get them off so she asked Ruby to come over and help her get them off.**

 **Note: I figured I would this off right here and save the rest for chapter 2 so find out what happens then.**


	2. Blake's Bad Day Part 2

**Note: Here's Part 2**

 **Blake said Ruby "I need help getting these off." Ruby walked over to Blake and kneeled down to help Blake take off her skin-tight pants. Ruby grabbed the sides of Blake's pants and pulled down, getting them do go down a little, Ruby pulled again this time getting them down to her mid thighs Ruby breathed in smelled Blake's pussy despite being nearly a foot away from it. Ruby loved the smell of Blake and wanted to find out what her juices tasted like but didn't want to get into more trouble with Blake than she already had been. After a few more pulls Blake's Pants were down to her knees and at that point Ruby couldn't take it anymore her head shot forward and her mouth clamped onto Blake's pussy. Blake let out a loud moan afterward glad that the walls were soundproofed. Ruby's hands slowly moved up Blake's legs, wrapping around and firmly grabbing Blake's ass. Blake didn't know what to think at that point all she knew was that she needed to get her pants off fast. Blake said between moans and pants "Ruby… I need… to get my… pants off NOW." Ruby obliged and pushed Blake onto her bed before violently tugging at Blake's Pants finally getting them off of her long, smooth, sexy legs. Ruby had taken a moment to analyze Blake's Beautiful body, her long sexy legs, her oh so tasteful pussy her toned belly, her massive C-Cup Breasts up to her beautiful face. Ruby then realized that there was something Blake hadn't removed quite yet. Ruby leaned forward removed Blake's Bow revealing Blake's Cat ears that Ruby just loved to play with whether it was rubbing them, scratching them, even just looking at them amused Ruby. Blake now fully nude just sitting there asked "What are you doing?" Ruby now confused started to say "I-I don't know i-is there something wro-"Blake cut her off by saying "You're still dressed." Ruby then felt slightly stupid thinking she did something Blake didn't want and started stripping. While Ruby was focused on stripping Blake had reached over to her bedside droor and pulled out a 7" Strap-on and put it on while Ruby was still fumbling with her clothes. When she had finally gotten her clothes off Blake wasn't where she was before and started looking around the room for her but was interrupted by the feeling of the Strap-on sliding between her legs and sliding against her now wet pussy. Ruby moaned loudly at the feeling and started grinding on the strap-on worn by Blake. Blake loving Ruby's reaction to her strap-on spun Ruby around and pushed her onto her (Blake's) bed. Ruby then didn't know what to do next obvious to Blake considering she was very experienced and knew what an inexperienced person was like. Blake said "Ruby, are you a virgin?" Ruby slowly shook her head yes and Blake said "Ok then, spread your legs and be ready this is probably going to hurt you a bit." Ruby bit her lip and nodded. Blake then eased the strap-on into Ruby's wet pussy earning a small scream from Ruby. Blake was now very glad the walls were soundproofed and slid the toy in further earning more screams from the leader of her team. Blake stopped and pulled the toy back and pushed it back in slowly going at a steady pace comfortable for Ruby. After a while Blake said "I'm going to put it all the way in now, you ready?" Ruby nodded and Blake thrust the whole toy in at once getting an ear piercing scream from Ruby which the whole school would have heard if not for the sound proofing in the walls. Blake pulled the toy out and thrust it all the way back in at a slow pace until Ruby wasn't screaming from pain anymore and when her screams turned into moans Blake started thrusting faster and faster until Ruby yelled "B-B-B-BLAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!" Ruby's orgasm sprayed onto Blake's legs and mattress soaking part of it. After Recovering from her orgasm Ruby sat up and Blake moved her head down and cleaned Ruby's pussy before removing the Strap-on and handing it to Ruby and saying "My turn" With a devilish grin.**

 **Note: Next chapter will be Ruby fucking Blake with the strap-on.**


	3. Blake's Day Gets Better

**Note: Hey guys if this chapter seems a bit off I already had Chapter 4 planned out on accident so I typed that up first so this was a bit more difficult to tie together so sorry again if this chapter seems a bit off and Chapter 4 should be up soon.**

 **Ruby grabbed the strap-on from Blake and fumbled with it to get it on. Seeing Ruby struggle with this made Blake chuckle and say "Here, let me help you." Blake leaned over to Ruby and helped her get it on once Ruby had the strap-on put on Blake pushed Ruby down onto her back and started deep throating the toy tasting all of Ruby's juices left behind on it and moaning from the taste. Once Blake had finished deep throating the toy she was plenty wet enough to let Ruby start fucking her. Blake moved back, spread her legs, and said "Come over here and fuck me Ruby." Ruby moved toward Blake and pushed the toy into Blake's wet slit earning a moan from her. Ruby asked "Blake, have you ever been fucked with this before?" Blake nodded and said "Many times Ruby, most from your sister." Ruby said "Ok, so is it ok if I give the full length now?" Blake nodded and Ruby pushed the toy all the way into Blake earning a louder moan from her this time. Ruby pulled back and pushed the toy back into Blake at a slow pace until Blake said between moans "Ruby… faster… fuck me faster." Ruby obliged and picked up the pace causing a loud moan and many more to escape from Blake's lips. Blake was thinking about how wrong this was for her and Ruby to be cheating on their girlfriends like this but didn't care and just pushed the thought to the side. Blake fell into a world of pleasure imagining that Yang and Weiss were also there with strap-ons with all three of them filling each of her holes Ruby pounding her pussy, Yang pounding her ass and Weiss shoving a strap-on down her throat. Ruby said "Blake, are you ok?" Blake shot back into existence and let out a long slow moan and said "Ruby, I-I" She was cut off by her orgasm which was long, powerful, and intense. Blake said between pants "Ruby… I fucking love you." Ruby said "I love you to Blake." Blake smiled and looked and saw that she had soaked Ruby's legs and most of her mattress. Blake said "Holy shit, how does your sister manage to swallow all that?" Pointing to her soaked mattress. Ruby looked and said "Holy shit." Blake repositioned laying over her orgasm so she wasn't on a dry part of the mattress at all and said "Ruby, take that off right now, I'm going to eat you out." Ruby took off the toy and sat on Blake's face who immediately began eating her out. Ruby moaned loudly and started grinding Blake's face while being eaten out. Ruby brought her hands up and grabbed her breasts and started playing with them. Soon after Ruby's moans turned into short small ones as she felt her orgasm approach quickly. Ruby said "B-B-Blake I-I-I'm close." Blake immediately shot her hands up, lifted Ruby and with one final long moan her orgasm flowed onto Blake's face. Blake said "Ruby, have you tasted your orgasm before?" Ruby bowed her head and said "No, Weiss won't even let me masturbate, I haven't orgasmed ever before until today." Blake said "Then in that case come over here and clean up my face, trust me you taste fucking amazing." Ruby leaned over to Blake's face and took one small lick before licking her lips licking Blake's entire face clean of her orgasm. Blake said "I told you, you taste amazing." Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, you were right." Blake then repositioned once again only this time aiming her slick pussy toward the only remaining area on her bed. Blake said in a Seductive tone "Come eat me out now." She wriggled her hips showing off her slick pussy eager to orgasm for the second time that day. Ruby immediately shot over to Blake to eat her out. Ruby slowly licked up Blake's wet folds and dove her tongue into her pussy. Ruby started to move both of her hands one going for Blake's pussy and the other for Blake's breasts. Ruby shoves 3 fingers into Blake's pussy causing her to moan loudly. Ruby enjoying Blake's reaction started playing with Blake's breast. Blake was lost in pleasure as Ruby ate her out and fingered her. Ruby wanted to see what kinds of sounds she could get Blake to make (No rhyme intended) so she curled her fingers earning a scream/moan from Blake who also called out Ruby's name as she moaned from this new pleasure. Ruby changed position and was able to get her whole hand into Blake's pussy. First thing Blake thought was** _ **Oh. My. God. I cant believe she's fisting me**_ **. Blake moaned out "Ooooooohhhhh Ruby fuck yes fist me harder." Blake felt her Orgasm approaching fast and she remembered how to squirt at the last second and right as she was about to orgasm she squirted all over Ruby's face and finished soaking the mattress. Ruby was wide eyed and asked "Blake how did you-" Blake cut her off and said I'll show you later look at the time." Ruby looked over at Blake's bedside clock and saw that it was nearly midnight and said "Wow we were at it for a while weren't we?" Blake said "Yes we were and hopefully Weiss and Yang don't come back tomorrow or else we will have to explain my mattress being soaked." Ruby agreed and said "C'mon you can sleep on my bed with me tonight." Blake thanked Ruby and crawled into bed with Ruby neither of them bothering to get dressed. Once they were settled in bed Blake whispered "I love you Ruby." Ruby whispered back "I Love you to Blake."**


	4. Ruby Makes A Mistake

**Note: Like I said in previous Chapter I had written this before I wrote Chapter 3 because I didn't want to lose the idea so sorry again if the last chapter was a bit off**

 **The next day Ruby woke up with Blake lying in her bed next to her. Ruby thought about the previous day how she and Blake ended up soaking her mattress so they had to sleep in Ruby's bed. Ruby was about to get up but didn't want to disturb Blake. Ruby just laid down again and waited for Blake to wake up. Ruby had been waiting for Blake to wake up for nearly a half hour when Ruby realized she desperately had to pee. Ruby started panicking because the only way she could get down is if she pushed Blake off of the bed. Ruby started shaking Blake frantically trying to wake her up but Blake wasn't waking up due to being a heavy sleeper. Ruby started panicking and tried moving Blake over but wasn't able to. Ruby now on the verge on now being able to hold it in decided to just push Blake on the floor. Ruby apologized beforehand and pushed Blake on the floor. She then ran to the bathroom and when she was done checked to see if Blake was ok. When she knelt down to see if Blake was ok Blake had looked ok so she shook Blake awake, successful this time Blake shot up and immediately grabbed her arm and said "Ruby, I can't move my arm." Ruby immediately started panicking and said "Oh my god Blake I'm so sorry I pushed you off the bed when I couldn't wake you up because I couldn't get over you and I couldn't move you so it was either push you off or wet the bed, I'm so sorry." Blake looked at Ruby and said "Ruby, It's ok, let's just get dressed." Blake said that last word like she was in a lot pain. Once they were dressed despite Blake needing help with her arm hurting Ruby said "Blake we need to get you to a hospital I think your arm is broken." Blake said "It's not broken I'm sure it's just a sore arm or something, really I'm fine." Blake tried moving her arm again but this time when she let go of her arm she screamed from the pain. Phyrra had been walking back to her dorm and faintly heard Blake and started knocking on the door. Ruby rushed over to the door and opened it. Ruby said "Hey Phyrra." Phyrra said "Hi Is everything ok? I heard a scream and I wanted to see if you guys needed any help at all." Ruby said "Yeah, Blake insists her arm isn't broken but I think it is." Blake immediately said "It isn't." Trying to move her arm again she let out another scream. Phyrra said to Blake "Blake your arm is obviously broken you need to get to a hospital." Blake said "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO A HOSPITAL I'M FINE." Ruby said "Sorry Blake but this is for your own good." Blake now confused asked "What are you talking about? " Ruby said "I'm calling Yang to come help us get you to a hospital whether you like it or not." Blake wanted to protest but yelled from the pain once more.**

 **(On the phone with Yang)**

 _ **Ruby: Yang, we need your help Blake's arm is broken and we have no way to get her to a hospital or the medical ward.**_

 _ **Blake: NO WE DON'T I'M FINE I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT BROKEN RUBY.**_

 _ **Yang: Was that Blake?**_

 _ **Ruby: Yeah she's insisting on not going to the hospital because she says her arm is fi- (Blake yells once more)**_

 _ **Yang: (Sigh) This is so like Blake she hates hospitals for some reason I have no idea why she would other than the fact that she's a faunas. Ruby put me on speaker.**_

 _ **Ruby: Ok, you're on.**_

 _ **Yang: Blake.**_

 _ **Blake: WHAT?**_

 _ **Yang: Hey, don't get pissy with me Blake.**_

 _ **Blake: Why shouldn't I?**_

 _ **Yang: Because if you keep being pissy with me your little ass WILL have something to whine about.**_

 _ **Blake: Fine. But don't think you will be able to get me to the hospital without a fight.**_

 _ **Yang: Really Blake? Think you can overpower me? Have fun trying.**_

 _ **Blake: Whatever.**_

 _ **Ruby: Yang when will you be here?**_

 _ **Yang: I don't know for sure maybe ten minutes?**_

 _ **Ruby: Ok, just try to get here as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Yang: I will, bye.**_

 _ **Ruby: Bye.**_

 **When Yang finally arrived the three of them carried Blake to Yang's Motorcycle but Blake had been thrashing around too much for them to be able to get her to stay on. Yang said "Blake if you don't stop resisting you will be taken to the hospital by force and that's a promise, got it?" Blake stopped fighting and said "Whatever." The three of them put Blake on the motorcycle and Yang said "I'll meet you guys at the hospital, ok?" Ruby and Phyrra nodded and Yang took off with Blake.**


	5. Phyrra Has A Secret

**As Ruby and Phyrra were trying to figure out a way to the hospital Phyrra noticed that something was bothering Ruby and said "Ruby, If you don't mind me asking, how did Blake's arm get broken?" Ruby looked uneasy at the question and Phyrra said "Sorry I shouldn't hav-"Ruby Interrupted and said "No, it's fine but Phyrra, can you keep a huge secret Phyrra?" Phyrra nodded and Ruby continued "Phyrra, last night me and Blake had sex. We ended up soaking Blake's bed so we both slept on my bed and this morning Blake hadn't been up yet so I laid back down for a while. After about a half hour I realized I desperately had to pee so I had to push Blake off of the bed because I couldn't get over her. She must have landed on her arm when I pushed her because she hadn't broken it last night and she couldn't have broken it overnight because neither of us toss and turn while sleeping." Phyrra said "Ruby?" Ruby looked up and asked "Yeah?" Phyrra said "Your Secret's safe with me but only because me and Yang had sex a couple weeks ago and we both swore to keep it a secret. Can I trust you with knowing this Ruby?" Ruby said "Yeah, I can, don't worry." Phyrra nodded and not soon after Professor OzPin approached them and said "I heard you two needed a way to get to the hospital, is this true?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, we do, Blake has a broken arm and Yang just brought her there a while ago." Professor OzPin said "Well then, Come with me." Ruby and Phyrra exchanged a confused look and followed OzPin. While following OzPin he spoke up and said "Ruby, I know what happened between you and Blake" Ruby now confused, embarrassed, and nervous said "H-How do you know about that?" OzPin said "It's my school Ruby, I know of everything that happens here, I also know what happened between you and Yang, Phyrra." Phyrra turned a bright red from embarrassment. OzPin continued "Although while very rarely there are things that slip past me, but most things can't get past me without me knowing of it." Ruby said "So you know about every time students… you know… h-" OzPin cut her off "Especially that Ruby, I have to keep track of that so I know if there is ever anything happening that is not wanted by one of the students." Ruby said "Oh, so you have known about every time Blake and Yang-" Once again she was cut off by OzPin "Yes, Ruby and before you ask it I know you and Weiss haven't gotten that far yet, and that it was Blake that had claimed your Virginity." Phyrra said "Ruby, Blake took your virginity last night? What was she thinking?" Phyrra now worried Ruby said "Phyrra, Blake didn't make the first move." Phyrra said "Then who did? You're too sweet to have ma-"Ruby cut her off "Phyrra, that's where you're wrong it was me who made the first move." Phyrra now baffled said "B-But what happened to the sweet innocent leader you were before?" Ruby sighed and said "Phyrra, I'll explain it later." Phyrra now felt upset that someone so sexually active with Yang took Ruby's virginity. OzPin stopped and said "All right girls this shuttle will take you straight to the hospital." Ruby smiled, hugged and said thank you to OzPin who in return said "Your Welcome." As Ruby and Phyrra climbed into the Shuttle OzPin called out "Oh, and Ruby?" Ruby looked back and OzPin said "Do tell Blake she won't have to worry about school work until her arm heals, that I'll be sure that your secret doesn't get out, and that I hope her arm heals soon." Ruby nodded and the shuttle took off. Ruby said "So, I bet you want to know what happened now huh?" Phyrra said "You know that I do Ruby, so start explaining or I'm going to let Weiss and Yang know what happened." Ruby sighed and said "Ok, so it started when I wanted to read yesterday and she didn't have any books I would have liked on her bookshelf so I looked through her stuff to see if she had any other books that I might like. Eventually I found one that sounded like a book I might like but when Blake walked in she scared me and I hid the book immediately so she was wondering what I hid because she didn't see what it was I hid. I wouldn't tell her so she walked over to my bed grabbed me dragged me off of it and when I hit the floor she checked to see if I was ok and after she saw that I was She looked under my pillow and when she saw the book she yelled at me for it and demanded to know where I found it and when I explained it all she had calmed down and it turned out that she had a bag with books for me that she was going to give me after classes but she ended up getting detention. When she said she was going to take a shower she started getting undressed right out in the open which we all do since were all lesbians so none of us care and when I saw her oh so perfectly round and firm breasts I started to become aroused and she couldn't get her pants off so she needed my help and I ended up smelling her pussy despite being nearly a foot away and she just smelled so good but I fought the urge until I got her pants down to her knees and I just had to find out what she tasted like and that's when things started taking off from there." Phyrra was silent and the only words she could manage to get out were "Ruby, I-I I don't even know what to say right now." Ruby bowed her head down in shame since she could tell from Phyrra's reaction that she wasn't happy with her or Blake. Phyrra kept thinking of what she should say to Ruby until she heard Ruby crying faintly. Phyrra stood up, walked over to Ruby, and sat down next to her. Phyrra said "Ruby, I'm sorry." Ruby said "For what I made the wrong choice last night clearly and it's my fault were on the way to the hospital right now. You didn't make any mistakes I did." Ruby resumed crying and Phyrra said "Ruby, It's not your fault do you believe in god?" Ruby nodded and Phyrra said "Well then you should know that all the choices you make are all part of his plan for you. Nothing is ever anybody's fault it's all just part of god's plan for you." Ruby's sniffling calmed down a little bit but she was still crying. Phyrra sighed and said "Ruby do you remember how a couple weeks ago Yang had sore back, leg, neck, arm, and headache?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, it lasted for like a week." Phyrra said "Well all of that was because of me." Ruby now looked confused and Phyrra continued "Her arm being sore was because I was putting a lot of pressure of her arm when holding her against a wall, her leg I had it bent upward, downward, sideways every which way it could go, her back was sore, and hear headache was because when I didn't have her against a wall I was having sex with her in a way where her back was constantly bent and where I could keep pulling at her hair, pulling her back onto the strap-on I was using." Ruby now looked at Phyrra in a strange way and said "A-All me and Blake did was first she fucked me with a strap-on, then I fucked her with it then she finger-fucked me then after that I finger-fucked her." Phyrra said "Yeah, you have no idea how guilty I felt about the whole Yang thing so I guess were both at a crossroads for guilt here." Ruby agreed, wiped her eyes, and hugged Phyrra. Phyrra said "I'm sorry I made you cry Ruby." Ruby pulled out of the hug and said "Phyrra, its ok. Besides were almost to the hospital, we should get ready to meet Yang." Phyrra nodded and noticed that Ruby's makeup was completely smeared and smudged from her crying Phyrra said "Ruby?" Ruby said "Yeah?" Phyrra responded with "I'd say we've got about three minutes to fix your makeup otherwise the end result might be bad with Yang." Ruby agreed and asked Phyrra to help her. Phyrra agreed and helped Ruby with her makeup. When they had it all don't Phyrra noticed that not all if it was dry since Ruby had been crying so Phyrra said "Hold still." And started gently blowing at the areas where her makeup wasn't dry. Ruby's makeup was nearly all dried when they started to land and Phyrra said "Well that will have to do for now, hopefully Yang doesn't notice." Ruby agreed as the door opened. When the door finally opened they saw Yang standing there waiting for them. When they got off of the Shuttle Yang immediately Ran over to Ruby and hugged her and said "Glad to see you Blake's doing ok right now, thankfully you called me when you did the doctors found internal bleeding and have stopped it temporarily so we can talk to her c'mon." Ruby said "Ok, lead the way c'mon Phyrra lets go." As Yang led the way Ruby whispered to Phyrra "What do you think Yang will think if she finds how her arm got broken?" Phyrra whispered back "I have no idea, this is Yang, there's no telling what her reaction would be." Ruby nodded and soon they got to where Blake was. When they got there Yang said "Blake, Ruby and Phyrra are here." Blake opened her eyes and said "Hey guys, sorry about before with me not wanting to come here, if it weren't for you guys I might be bleeding out internally." Ruby said "I'm just glad you're ok." After a pause Yang said "Phyrra you have anything to say, the doctors will be coming soon to work on her arm." Phyrra said "Not anything that I can think of." Yang nodded and Ruby Blurted out "OH, I just remembered, Blake Professor OzPin said you don't have to worry about school work until your arm is healed so basically that means you aren't going to have any homework until your arm is healed and that you won't have to make anything up." Yang mumbled under her breath "Lucky." Ruby continued "Oh and he also said he hopes your arm gets better soon." Blake nodded and drifted off to sleep. At first this scared Ruby because she thought that something went wrong and Blake started bleeding internally again but Yang quickly said "Ruby its ok, its just the medicine the doctors gave her taking effect on her, ok?" After hearing this Ruby nodded, calmed down and started to relax. Not soon after a doctor came in and asked them to leave so they could work on Blake's arm and that it might be a while before she's able to leave. Yang "Ok, thank you" to the Doctor and took Ruby and Phyrra out of the room into the waiting room. Yang sat in the middle of Ruby and Phyrra and while Ruby was listening to her music Yang noticed that it looked like Ruby had been crying not recently but not that long ago either. Yang leaned over and said "Hey Phyrra, do you know why it looks like Ruby was crying? I just noticed." Phyrra sighed and said "Look you know how you cheated on Blake with me right?" Yang had a thought of guilt with the way she phrased it but said "Yeah, why?" Phyrra took a breath and said "Please don't be mad at me, Blake, or Ruby but Ruby Cheated on Weiss with Blake last night." Yang's usual joyful mood suddenly sunk into one of sadness and said "Phyrra I don't-" Phyrra cut her off and said "Ruby made the first move but please don't be mad at me for not telling you and Please don't be mad at Blake or Ruby I swore to Ruby I wouldn't tell anyone when she told me. And the reason of why she looks like she was crying is because she was, it was her fault of why Blake's arm is broken. But this isn't the place to discuss it we'll confront both of them together when Blake gets out of here and is able to come back to Beacon ok?" Yang nodded sat back again in her seat.**


	6. Yang Finds Out

**Once Blake was released from the Hospital she went into the waiting room where Ruby, Yang, and Phyrra were all waiting for her. Blake said "Hey guys, I'm ready to go back to Beacon." Everybody looked up except Ruby who was still listening to her music Blake rolled her eyes and suddenly regretted getting her those SkullCandies she wanted so badly a couple months ago. Yang walked over to Ruby and yanked the headphones off of her head. Ruby Yelled "HEY, CAREFUL WITH THOSE! Oh Blake's out, hi Blake. Feeling ok?" Blake rolled her eyes and said "Yes I am Ruby." Ruby said "That's good, so are we going now?" Yang said "Yes Ruby, yes we are." Ruby said "FINALLY, I was getting bored, Can I have my Headphones back." Yang rolled her eyes at Ruby, gave her headphones back and said "I don't know why you treat those like a baby aren't they just another pair of headphones?" Ruby said "Yang, Have you ever used SkullCandies before?" Yang said "No why? They're just another pair of headphones." Ruby looked at Yang and said "No, they're not they're the best headphones ever made." Yang said "Whatever let's just go I'm sure Blake wants to rest. Don't you Blake, you look tired." Blake nodded without saying anything. Yang said "See? Let's go." They started walking and Blake nearly fell but Yang and Ruby caught her just in time. Yang said "Blake do you need help walking?" Blake nodded groggily and walked out the shuttle that Ruby and Phyrra arrived in. Yang said "Wait what about my bike?" Ruby said "Just bring it on and we'll figure everything out later on once Blake rests." Yang nodded and brought her bike onto the shuttle.**

 **When they finally got back to Beacon Yang went and parked her bike while Ruby and Phyrra brought Blake back to Team RWBY's dorm. When they got to the dorm Blake said "Shit." Ruby now worried said "What? Is something wrong?" Blake looked at her mattress and Ruby said "Oh, shit that's right and by the way please don't be mad but I told Phyrra what happened and she swore to never tell anyone." Blake said "Its fine, but I don't feel like laying in our orgasm. How fast can you flip a mattress?" Ruby said "With me and Phyrra probably pretty fast." Blake said "Then Hurry Yang is probably on her way back." Ruby and Phyrra set Blake down and managed to flip Blake's mattress, change the Blankets, and pillows all before Yang got back. When they had finished with Blake's bed they put her on top of it and covered her up with the Blankets Yang walked into the room and said "Hey guys, Blake get up here ok?" Ruby looked up and said "Yeah she did, don't worry." Yang nodded and said "I'm tired, wake me up when Blake does if she gets up before me, ok?" Ruby nodded and said "Ok, don't worry I will." Yang crawled up into her bed and fell asleep. Once Yang was sound asleep Ruby said "Hey Phyrra?" Phyrra looked at ruby and said "Yeah?" Ruby said "What do you think Yang would say if Blake accidently told her what happened between me and her." Phyrra said "I have no idea Ruby it's hard to say so I can't really say." Ruby nodded and after a brief pause said "I wonder if Blake is going to be mad at me for not only breaking her arm even though it was an accident and then telling you without asking her first." Phyrra said "She didn't seem mad when you told her you told me." Ruby said "Yeah, but you never know." Phyrra just nodded and said "Ruby, just relax I'm sure it will be fine." Ruby said "Yeah I guess." Phyrra said well I'm going to lie down, think Weiss would care if I lay in her bed?" Ruby said "She shouldn't and if she gets mad I'll deal with her." Phyrra nodded and walked over to Weiss's bed where she laid down until Blake and Yang woke up. Looked over at Blake sleeping and thought 'I hope she won't be mad at me because of all this.' After about two hours Ruby walked over to Phyrra and said "Hey Phyrra can you wake Yang up if Blake gets up before I come out of the bathroom?" Phyrra sat up and said "Yeah, I will Ruby." Ruby nodded and went into the bathroom. When she came out Blake still wasn't up and neither was Yang and she said "Thanks for that Phyrra I really had to go." Phyrra said "You're welcome." Ruby walked back over to the chair she was sitting at and waited for Blake to wake up again. After about ten more minutes Ruby saw Blake sit up in her bed and stretch. Ruby said "Hey Blake, how's your arm?" Blake looked at Ruby groggily and said "Fine, thanks for asking." Ruby got up, hugged Blake and said "Sorry again Blake." Blake said "Its fine Ruby seriously." Ruby nodded, pulled out of the hug and woke up Yang. When Ruby woke Yang up Yang groaned loudly and said "Five more minutes." Grabbed her pillow, and put it over her head. Ruby took Yang's pillow from her and said "No, you wanted me to wake you up when Blake woke up, and now she's up." Yang groaned, sat up and said "Fine." Yang jumped down from her bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out she said "I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" Ruby said "No, want me to go get something?" Yang said "No, its fine I can wait a while." Ruby nodded and said "Ok." Yang said "I'll be right back." She then walked out of the dorm. As she made her way through the halls at random she took out her scroll and messaged Phyrra.**

 _ **Yang: Hey, think we should talk to them once I get back?**_

 _ **Phyrra: Yeah, better to talk to them sooner is what I think.**_

 _ **Yang: Yeah, I agree. I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just getting something to eat quickly.**_

 _ **Phyrra: Ok talk to you when you get back.**_

 _ **Yang: Yup.**_

 **Yang reached a little food stand that was at beacon and got a couple things to eat before she headed back. Once Yang had finished eating something she started heading back to the dorm. On the way back to the dorm she kept trying to think of ways of how she was going to confront Ruby and Blake. Once she got back to the dorm and opened the door she saw Blake sitting on her bed and Ruby laying down in hers. Yang gave Phyrra a questioning look and Phyrra said "Its fine Ruby is just a bit tired and Blake is just a bit dizzy is all, nothing serious. Yang nodded and said "Ruby." Ruby sat up and looked at Yang. Yang said "Sit down next to Blake." Ruby jumped down and did as she was told. Yang and Phyrra pulled up a couple chairs and sat down in front of them. Yang said "Guys, Phyrra told me what happened." All the blood drained from Ruby's face as Yang continued "She didn't explain everything she just told me what happened. So, Ruby care to explain what happened between you two." Blake said "Yang it-"Yang cut her off and said "No I want Ruby to explain it." Ruby stuttered "Y-Yang I-I" Ruby started crying and Yang said "C'mon Ruby." Ruby started crying harder and Blake cut in "Yang. Three people are at fault for this." Yang now slightly annoyed said "Who?" Blake said "Me, Ruby, and Weiss." Yang said "How is this Weiss's fault in any way?" Blake said "Weiss has never had sex with Ruby, Weiss doesn't even let Ruby masturbate and what it came down to was because of this Ruby wanted to know what it was like to finally have sex since because of Weiss she hadn't ever masturbated before, it was partially my fault because I needed Ruby to help me get my pants off so I could take a shower, and it was partially Ruby's fault because of Weiss, she wasn't able to resist finding out what I tasted like, because she apparently was able to smell me despite being nearly a foot away." Yang stayed silent for a moment and said "So this all goes back to Weiss." Blake said "In a way, yes." Yang looked at Ruby who was still crying and said "Ruby, why didn't you tell me, I could have talked to Weiss about that, I could have talked some sense into her for you." Ruby looked up and said between her little sobs "I-I never- thought to- go to you- about it." Ruby resumed crying once more. Yang moved over to Ruby so she could comfort her and said "Ruby, it's ok." Ruby said "I'm Sorry Yang." Yang pulled Ruby into a hug and said "I already told you its ok, I don't even care about knowing what all happened anymore, Right now all I care about is giving Weiss a Good Strong talk about this and how it goes back to her for this happening." Ruby's sobs slowed down a little bit but were still there and she said "Yang please no, I don't want Weiss knowing about this." Yang said "Don't worry Ruby, It will be fine but I'm going to no matter what." Ruby nodded and stopped crying. Yang asked "You ok?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, I am." Yang said "Blake?" Blake looked at Yang and said "Yeah?" Yang said "I am going to forget this ever happened after I talk to Weiss but, if something like this happens again except nobody gets injured I don't want anyone hearing about it except me and I will go from there, and if you decide to keep it from me that's fine I just want what Ruby wants." Blake nodded and Ruby said "Thanks Yang." Yang said "You're welcome, now I'm going to sleep again." Ruby said "Ok, I might to." Blake said "I'm definitely going to, I'm still tired." Ruby, Yang, and Blake all crawled into their beds and Phyrra said "Do you guys care if I stay here for a bit? Nora's been on her Period and she's been super bitchy." None of them cared if she stayed for a while and Yang Said "Phyrra if you want you can come up here and rest if Weiss comes back she might get pissed if you're in her bed." Phyrra said ok and climbed into Yang's bed with her. Phyrra whispered into Yang's ear "Think we should tell Blake later? I told Ruby to try to make her feel better on the way to the hospital in the shuttle." Yang whispered back "Probably, let's just rest for now." Phyrra nodded and closed her eyes.**


	7. Weiss Gets Back

" **SHE WHAT?" Everybody in the room woke up to Weiss Screaming at Yang in the middle of the room. Yang said "Hey don't be pissed about it it's your fault it happened." Weiss Screamed back "HOW IS THIS IN ANY WAY MY FAULT?" Yang said "You have never had sex with her and you don't let her masturbate so she was curious when Blake needed her help getting her pants off when she was going to take a shower." Weiss said "Whatever, I still don't see how this is my fault, the way I'm seeing it as is Ruby decided to be a little fucking pervert and put Blake in a position where she couldn't be rejected." Upon hearing those words from Weiss, Ruby started crying and everyone in the room heard her and Yang glared at her and said "See what you did?" Yang jumped up to Ruby's bed so she could comfort her. Blake looked at Weiss and said "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no feelings? Do you not care how you make Ruby feel?" Weiss said "Right now no, Ruby cheated on me with you and lost her virginity to you at the same time." Blake glared at Weiss and said "You're a real bitch you know that?" She then proceeded to Jump up onto Ruby's bed with her and Yang. Phyrra said "Weiss come with me you need time to cool down." Phyrra forced Weiss out of the room and into the hallway. Yang said "It's ok Ruby she just needs time to cool down again." Blake agreed and said "Yeah Ruby, don't let her get to you like that I'm sure she didn't mean it." Ruby said "I know but I love her and to see her react like that was just a bit much for me." Yang said "I'll talk to her later on Ruby but once again she most likely just needs to cool down." Ruby nodded and said "I just hope she will forgive me for all this." Yang said "I'm sure she will."**

 **Phyrra said "Weiss you need to calm down." Weiss said "How can I calm down I just found out Ruby cheated on me." Phyrra said "I know it's hard but you just need to calm down and talk to Ruby about it, trust me I know you will forgive her when she tells you what happened from her view." Weiss said "Whatever, We'll see." Phyrra said "Weiss, one of your problems is you're not very good at hearing people out for things. AND,**

 **You immediately jump to conclusions without hearing people out first. AND last but not least, you never let people explain themselves before you jump to a conclusion." Weiss slowed her walking and suddenly realized what she did to Ruby. Weiss said "Phyrra, I need to go talk to Ruby." Phyrra nodded and brought her back to the room.**

 **The door opened and Ruby hid behind Blake and Yang, despite still being on her bed. Blake said in a cold tone "What do you want? Haven't you done enough to Ruby already?" Weiss said "I want to talk to Ruby." Yang looked back at Ruby who was still behind her and Blake and saw Ruby shake her head no. Yang said "She doesn't want to talk to you." Weiss said "Ruby I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I was just mad because you cheated on me." Ruby came out from behind Yang and Blake and said "Weiss you hurt me when you said that why should I accept your Apology just like that?" Weiss said "Because Ruby, I'm willing to forget this and let you sleep with whoever you want as long as you are willing to accept my apology for this." Ruby nodded and said "Fine I'll accept your apology." Weiss approached Ruby and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for making you cry." Ruby whispered back "It's ok." After they were finished hugging there was a brief moment of silence in the room. Yang broke the silence and said "Well as long as we're on this topic I have something to say." Yang looked at Blake and said "Blake a couple weeks ago me and Phyrra had sex." Blake was wide-eyed and said "Y-Yang w-why?" Yang sighed and said "I'm sorry Blake I don't even know how it happened but you remember how my whole body was sore for a week?" Blake nodded and Yang continued "Well, my arms being sore was because Phyrra was putting a lot of pressure of my arms when holding me against a wall, my leg was because she had it bent upward, downward, sideways every which way it could go, my back was sore and my headache was because when she didn't have me against a wall she was having sex with me in a way where my back was constantly bent and where she could keep pulling at my hair, pulling me back onto the strap-on she was using while she fucked me." Yang lowered her head in shame and Blake said "Well since I cheated on you I guess its ok." Yang said "Thank you Blake." Blake said "You're welcome Yang, now come here." Blake pulled Yang into a hug and kissed Yang when she pulled out of it. Ruby said "So where are we all going from here? I mean mine and Weiss's Relationship just basically became an open one and Weiss is the only one who hasn't cheated on anyone." Blake looked at Yang and said "Well, want to open our relationship?" Yang said "Sure if you really don't mind." Blake said "I don't mind." Yang nodded and kissed Blake again. Everyone looked at Phyrra but only Yang spoke "Phyrra, how long ago did Nora start her period?" Phyrra said "About three days ago." Ruby spoke this time "If you want you're welcome to stay in here until she's off of her period." Phyrra said "It's fine, I can deal with her." Phyrra said "Well Jaune is probably wondering where I am so I should be going, bye guys." They all said goodbye to Phyrra and once she was gone Ruby said "So, what do you guys want to do?" Yang said "C'mon Ruby lets you and me walk around for a bit." Ruby nodded and walked out the door with Yang.**


	8. Checkmate, Weiss

**While walking around the halls of Beacon Ruby said "Why did you want to walk around Yang?" Yang said "I just figured it would give you and me a chance to talk is all." Ruby said "Oh, so what in particular did you want to talk about?" Yang said "Ruby, can I tell you something? BUT you have to keep it a total secret as in nobody can know?" Ruby nodded and Yang said "I have cameras set up in the room, their microscopic and they both stream straight to my scroll and record what's going on in the room and I want to see what Blake and Weiss do when their alone now that both of our relationships are open." Ruby said "How long have they been set up?" Yang thought for a minute and said "Almost a week, Why?" Ruby said "Just wondering." Yang said "I'm going to message Blake and tell her I'm taking you out to get something to eat." Ruby nodded and Yang took out her scroll and messaged Blake.**

 _ **Yang: Hey, I'm taking Ruby out to eat since she hasn't had anything to eat today we'll probably be back in a couple hours or so.**_

 _ **Blake: Ok, that's fine with me I'll let Weiss know.**_

 _ **Yang: Ok, talk to you later then.**_

 _ **Blake: Ok**_

 **Yang said "Ok, they know I'm taking you out to eat and that we'll be back in a few hours so if they plan on doing anything they will have time." Ruby said "So why do you want to see if they will do anything anyway?" Yang said "Because me and Blake had actually planned this out last night and things went like we figured they would so if things keep working out like me and her planned Blake is going to fuck the living shit out of Weiss for making you feel the way you did with this." Yang Held up a picture of a massive 12" long and massively thick strap-on. The only thing that didn't actually go like we planned things would was Weiss making you feel the way she did." Ruby said "Yang?" Yang looked at Ruby and said "Yeah, what's up?" Ruby said "Weiss is a virgin she has never used a dildo to masturbate either so wont that hurt her badly? The strap-on Blake used on me was the 7" one and it hurt like hell when she used it." Yang said "Shit. We knew it would hurt Weiss but we didn't know she was a virgin and has never even used a dildo. Fuck, I gotta tell Blake to wait on the 12" and use the 7" first." Yang quickly pulled out her scroll and messaged Blake**

 _ **Yang: Blake has Weiss made any moves yet?**_

 _ **Blake: Yeah, but we haven't started yet why?**_

 _ **Yang: Because you need to wait on the 12" and start with the 7" Weiss is a virgin she has never used a dildo to masturbate ever.**_

 _ **Blake: How did you find out?**_

 _ **Yang: Ruby told me.**_

 _ **Blake: How did that get brought up?**_

 _ **Yang: I told Ruby our plan.**_

 _ **Blake: Shit good thing you told her then, that could have turned out REALLY badly.**_

 _ **Yang: Yeah at least you found out before you started.**_

 _ **Blake: Yeah I agree, good thing Ruby knew that.**_

 _ **Yang: It is, anyway talk to you later.**_

 _ **Blake: Yup. Oh and tell Ruby I have something for her when you guys get back.**_

 _ **Yang: Will do, bye**_

 _ **Blake: Thanks, bye**_

 **Yang said "Thanks for telling me that Ruby, that could have turned out absolutely horribly if it weren't for you. Oh and Blake has something for you once we get back." Ruby said "What is it?" Yang said "Don't know, she didn't say." Ruby nodded and Yang said "C'mon my bike's over here we'll take that to the restaurant." Ruby nodded and climbed onto Yang's bike. Yang leaned forward and started the engine and asked "Have you ever ridden with me on this before?" Ruby shook her head no and Yang said "Then put your arms around me like your hugging me but from the back and don't let go once were driving, if you let go you might fly off and I would prefer not having to bring my baby sister to the hospital right after my girlfriend got out, ok?" Ruby said "Ok Yang I will, don't worry." Yang nodded and took off on the bike. On the way there Ruby wondered what Blake and Weiss were doing but decided to put the thought aside for when they got to the Restaurant. Ruby said "Before we go in let's see what Blake and Weiss are doing." Yang nodded and took out her scroll opened the room cameras and said "Holy fuck." Ruby said "What?" Yang didn't say anything and Ruby walked over and saw Blake fucking the living shit out of Weiss with the 12" Strap-on, and had her folded over and was holding her not letting her up and had Weiss's hair pulled tight so she might as well have been yanking her hair violently. Ruby said "Holy shit, I didn't know Blake had a side like that." Yang put her scroll away and said "Believe it or not Ruby, Neither did I." Ruby said "C'mon lets go in." Yang agreed and they walked into the restaurant together.**

 **(I don't feel Like doing a whole scene on Ruby and Yang eating so I'll just sum it up here Ruby gets a couple pieces of chicken and Yang gets a steak and of course after they finish Ruby gets Ice cream. I didn't write a whole scene on this was because it was a bitch to decide on whether to do a checkmate scene or do Yang and Ruby going out to eat so if you were hoping for a scene with Yang and Ruby eating sorry.) When Yang and Ruby walked out of the Restaurant Ruby stretched and said "We should probably see if Blake and Weiss are finished yet before going back" Yang said "Good point" and took out her scroll and opened the room's cameras. What they saw was Weiss and Blake both sleeping on the floor nude. Yang said "They must have gotten really tired out from that." Ruby agreed and Yang said "Think we should ride around and give them more time?" Ruby was about to agree but she saw Blake shift on the floor and sit up so Ruby said "I think we could start heading back, look." Yang looked back at her scroll and saw Blake sitting up and when she looked at the clock shook Weiss to get her to wake up. Ruby asked "Do the cameras have sound?" Yang nodded and turned on the sound. They heard Blake say "Weiss, wake up Ruby and Yang will probably be back soon." Weiss finally sat up and said "What?" in a tired tone. Blake pointed at the clock and said "They will be back soon hurry up and get dressed." Weiss got up and got dressed while Blake went over to her scroll to see if Yang messaged her and Yang said "Ruby message Blake and tell her we'll be back soon. Ruby nodded and took out her scroll**

 _ **Ruby: Hey Blake were going to be heading back pretty soon.**_

 _ **Blake: Ok, why didn't Yang tell me?**_

 _ **Ruby: I'm sure you can guess.**_

 **Blake looked at where one of the cameras was and said "Weiss, they're on their way back now." Weiss said "Then hurry up and get dressed, do you want them to catch us or what?" Blake said "Don't get pissy with me Weiss, Ruby may put up with it but you keep getting pissy with me and I'll skip using the 7" strap-on and I'll shove the fucking 12" up your ass WITHOUT lube, and it WILL hurt like fucking hell since the only thing that has ever been in your ass is shit, got it?" Weiss immediately shut up and continued getting dressed. Yang said "That's my Blakey." Ruby asked "Why does she hate being called Blakey?" Yang said "I don't know, she just does." Ruby nodded and climbed on the back of Yang's motorcycle and they took off headed for Beacon.**


	9. Weiss Makes A Mistake

**Once Ruby and Yang got back to Beacon they walked back to their dorm together. Ruby said "Thanks for taking me out to eat Yang." Yang said "You're welcome Ruby." They both stayed silent after that. Once they reached their dorm Yang opened the door for Ruby and let her go in first. When they walked in Blake was lying on her bed, in her robe reading a book and Weiss wasn't anywhere to be found. Ruby asked "Where's Weiss?" Blake said "She's taking a shower but anyway like I said before I have something for you." Ruby said "Oh yeah, I forgot you said that." Blake rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. Blake walked over to the desk by the door and opened the drawer. Ruby and Yang were both confused. Blake pulled out a little black bag and said Ruby, let's go up on your bed in case Weiss comes out. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all hopped up onto Ruby's bed and pulled down the covers that gave Ruby privacy. Ruby said "So what do you have for me?" Blake didn't say anything just opened the bag and handed it to Ruby. Ruby looked inside the bag and her face immediately went red. Yang asked "Ruby what is it?" Yang moved over next to Ruby and looked in the bag. What Yang saw was a Vibrator dildo, a normal dildo, a Vibrator egg, and a strap-on. Yang said "Blake where did you get these?" Blake said "I've had them, I got them last weekend so I could replace a few things I already have but figured I would give them to Ruby last night, so none of them have been used yet." Ruby said "Thanks Blake… I guess." Blake chuckled and said "You're welcome." Yang chuckled and said "Maybe we should play a round of our little game with Ruby." Blake shot Yang a glare and said "Shut the hell up Yang, right now." Ruby now confused said "What game?" Blake glared at Yang again, sighed and said "Me and Yang will occasionally put our vibrator eggs in and see who can last the longest without having an orgasm, usually I will win but lately Yang has won a couple times." Ruby said "Oh, how do you keep it a secret? Doesn't it get hard not to make any sounds?" Blake said "Yes, which is one of the reasons I don't want you trying it, you're to new to sex Ruby." Yang said "I'm sure it'll be fine c'mon Blake we haven't played in a while anyway." Blake said "No Yang, I'm not putting Ruby at risk like that, when she's more experienced maybe but not until she is a hell of a lot more experienced, I mean c'mon Yang she just lost her virginity two nights ago and on top of that she has never masturbated AND she has never used a vibrator." Ruby said "Um, correction, yesterday morning I masturbated when I went to pee, by the way don't pee while masturbating the smell WILL stick on your hand, I had to wash my hands like 5 times before I got it off." Blake and Yang both laughed and Yang said "Fine, but we are going to get Ruby in on it sooner or later." Blake rolled her eyes and said "But anyway Ruby, don't use anything I gave you until I show you everything there is to know, ok?" Ruby nodded and asked "When will we get time to go over everything?" Blake grinned and said "Don't worry me and Yang can work out a plan for that." Ruby nodded and Blake leaned over and kissed Ruby on her lips gently. Almost right after Blake pulled out of the kiss Weiss walked out of the bathroom fully nude and said "Hey guys, how was dinner?" Yang said "Good, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Weiss said "Nothing, what you didn't bother to ask Blake?" Yang said "Nope, because me and her had the whole thing planned out the entire time, only thing that didn't go to plan was you making Ruby cry this morning. Weiss now furious yelled "YOU WHAT?" Yang said "Yup, we had the entire thing planned out." Weiss said "Oh my FUCKING god you both are total fucking sluts, only problem is I can't figure out who is a bigger slut." Weiss hadn't even noticed that Blake had snuck off of the bed and didn't realize it until she was pushed on the floor by Blake who laid down on Weiss's back and whispered in her ear "I warned you Weiss." Blake then told Yang and Ruby to come hold Weiss down but Ruby refused and Yang said "Don't sweat it little sis I got it." Yang then proceeded to hold Weiss down who went to scream for help but Yang covered her mouth and Yang said "Ruby, give me your panties." Ruby took them off and tossed them to Yang who used them to gag Weiss. Blake then separated Weiss's ass cheeks and said "Like I said Weiss I warned you." And Blake then proceeded to shove the 12" strap-on into Weiss's ass like Blake said with no lubricant. Weiss screamed which was actually pretty loud despite having a bunched up pair of panties in her mouth. Blake said "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss did that hurt?" Weiss nodded and Blake said "Too fucking bad, bitch." Blake then plowed the rest of the strap-on into Weiss's ass getting another scream. Blake said "Are we still sluts Weiss?" Weiss nodded and Blake said "Wrong answer, you little fucking bitch." Blake then then pulled back and plowed the strap-on back into Weiss's ass in less than a second. Tears started rolling down Weiss's face from the pain and Ruby said "I can't watch this." Ruby then jumped down from her bed, grabbed another pair of her panties and said "I'm going to hang out with Team JNPR. Ruby put the panties on and walked out the door. Blake said "Just me, Yang, and You now, Weiss." Weiss let out another scream and Blake said "Keep trying to get help and you'll meet my really special toys Weiss." Yang leaned down and whispered in Weiss's ear "She may or may not have a hidden sex dungeon, I would be quiet if I were you, she gets five hundred times worse than this when she is down there trust me, I've been down there. I'll explain it like this it's like rape mixed with deadly assault times fifty." Weiss started thrashing around but immediately stopped when she got a huge pain in her ass from the strap-on still being in her ass as deep as it would go. Moments later Weiss felt something hit her head knocking her out.**


	10. Teaching Ruby

**Weiss woke up in an underground place that she didn't recognize and immediately thought 'Oh shit. It's actually real?' Blake came out from a room and said "Finally up are we?" Weiss said "W-Where am I?" Blake said "In my sex dungeon, Yang told you I have one, believe it or not I actually found this as an offspring to the dorm, you know that big empty wall to the left of all the dorms?" Weiss said "Yeah, why?" Blake said "That's what this is, an extra space but I made ours into a sex dungeon. Now, do you still say me and Yang are sluts?" Weiss said "Yes, because you both are no matter what." Blake walked over to a wall and grabbed a whip and walked back over to Weiss. Weiss's eyes widened and she said "You wouldn't." Blake said "I would." Blake then moved her arm back and whipped Weiss with it. Right as the whip hit Weiss she snapped awake in her bed breathing heavily. Blake, Yang and Ruby were sitting on Blake's bed watching a movie and noticed Weiss snap awake. Blake said "Weiss you ok? You passed out right after Yang told you about the cameras." Weiss said "Oh, thank god." Ruby, Yang, and Blake now all confused Yang asked "What?" Weiss said "During the time I had been out, I had one fucking crazy ass dream where Blake had you hold me down, gag me with Ruby's panties, and then Blake plowed the 12" strap-on into my ass without lube and a couple minutes after she did that, one of you two knocked me out and put me in a sex dungeon that Blake had." Blake stopped breathing for a second and Weiss said "Blake, you ok?" Blake said "Yeah, I'm fine." She then got up, walked over to a wall and pressed on certain spot on that wall and a hidden door opened and Blake said "Weiss come here." Weiss walked over to Blake and said "The dungeon looked just like this, no differences." Blake said "How is that possible, the only people who have been in here are me, and Yang." Weiss said "Well I don't know how but it looked exactly like this." Blake said "Ok, that's kind of weird, Yang you have any idea how that's possible?" Yang said "Well there are beliefs that dreams are capable of showing possible futures. I think It's true, once I dreamed that me, Ruby, My mom, and my dad would go on a vacation thing and then the next day we did, everything was exactly like I dreamed similar to Weiss's dream… thing. But anyway there were no differences and before we went neither of our parents said anything about it to us, not even a hint." Blake said "Ok, so at least we know what probably happened." Ruby said "Wait, Blake?" Blake looked to Ruby and said "Yeah?" Ruby said "Why did you not tell us you found that? You could have told all of us and we could have figured out what to do with it together." Blake said "It wasn't fully my idea to make it into a sex dungeon. I wanted a place where I could be alone either by myself or with Yang and I thought of making it into a dungeon like thing and Yang said we should make it into a sex dungeon." Ruby said "You still could have told us about it we could have made it into something for the whole team." Yang mumbled something under her breath and Ruby asked "What Yang?" Yang said "W-Wha? I didn't say anything." Ruby said "Yeah you did, you mumbled something under your breath." Yang said "Oh, that I said now it could be considered something for the whole team." Ruby blushed slightly said quietly "Oh, yeah I guess…" Blake closed the dungeon and said "Weiss why don't you go out with Yang for a bit? I wanna talk with Ruby alone." Weiss nodded and she and Yang took off. Blake said "Now I can show you how to use the toys and everything there is to know." Ruby nodded and grabbed the bag containing Ruby's gift from Blake. Blake padded the spot on her bed next to her. Ruby moved over next to Blake and Blake said "Ok Ruby, strip." Ruby said "Do I have to?" Blake said "Yes, now strip." Ruby listened this time and stripped as Blake did as well. Once they were both nude Blake said "Ok, Ruby first thing I'll show you is the egg." Ruby nodded and Blake got up, grabbed her Vibrator egg and said "Ok Ruby, This is actually really simple these are wireless so you can have the remote for it anywhere." Ruby nodded and Blake continued "What you do is just put it into your vagina it's that simple." Ruby said "What do I do once it's in?" Blake said "Just turn it on with the remote." Blake showed Ruby how to turn it on and adjust the levels. Blake asked "You remember everything for that?" Ruby nodded and Blake said "Ok then, show me what all to do, doing it this time." Ruby nodded, laid on her back and inserted the vibrator egg into her vagina. Ruby did what Blake showed her for turning on the egg and Blake started hearing the buzzing sound from the egg and said "Good, now turn it off and I'll show you how to use the normal vibrator and dildo. Ruby nodded and Blake picked up her vibrator and said "Ok Ruby, this is another simple thing you simply turn this dial at the base of it, insert it into your vagina and push it in and out, you do the same for a dildo except you don't turn a dial on a dildo since there isn't one." Ruby said "so I just turn this dial to make it vibrate?" Blake said "Yes, try it." Ruby laid back on the bed again, turned the dial, and inserted the vibrator into her vagina. Blake said "There now you know how to use everything I got you since you already know how to use a strap-on." Ruby blushed and said "Yeah, thanks Blake." Blake chuckled slightly and said "You're welcome Ruby." Blake then leaned over, hugged Ruby and kissed her gently. After Blake pulled out of the kiss she said "C'mon wanna take a shower with me?" Ruby lit up, smiled and immediately ran into the bathroom before Blake even got to the door. Blake rolled her eyes, picked up her and Ruby's toys and put them all away and walked into the bathroom.**


	11. Yang's Discovery

**Weiss said "Hey Yang?" Yang said "Yeah?" Weiss said "I'm sorry about being a bitch when you told me about Ruby cheating on me." Yang said "It's ok Weiss, I knew you were mad but I was mad at you because you made Ruby cry, I mean I know you love her a lot but I love her just as much if not more than you." Weiss nodded and Yang sighed and asked "Did I ever tell you about how I nearly got me and Ruby killed?" Weiss said "No, what happened?" Yang explained how when Ruby was a baby she put her in a wagon and took her out looking for Yang's mom and nearly got killed by Grimm but were saved by their Uncle. Weiss said "So, if it hadn't been for your uncle neither you or Ruby would-"Yang interrupted her and said "Yes, me and Ruby wouldn't be here today not even alive." Weiss said "Y-Yang I'm- You know what? Let's just talk about something else." Yang said "Sounds good to me." Weiss paused for a moment and said "So…About you and Blake." Yang looked at Weiss curiously and said "What about us?" Weiss said "Well, it's just that you two have been having sex for so long I was wondering if you two could maybe show me a couple things that you two know." Yang Chuckled and said "I'll talk to Blake about it." Weiss said "Do you really need to ask her? This IS Blake after all." Yang's mood dimmed and she said "Yeah, Yeah I do." Weiss noticed this and asked "Something wrong Yang?" Yang said 'Y-y-no why?" Weiss looked at Yang with a stern look and said "Yang, I can tell something is wrong now tell me." Yang sighed and said "I-It's just that Blake said that Ruby was so awesome and everything at having sex and I want to find out for myself but I don't know how to approach her with this without sounding like a perv or something." Weiss said "Oh, Sorry I can't help you there, all I can say is just go to her with it." Yang nodded and said "Yeah, I guess. Hopefully she won't see me as some kind of creep or something." Weiss said "I'm sure she won't." Yang asked "You really sure?" Weiss said "I'm positive, she has talked about how cute you are and everything about you many times." Yang hugged Weiss and said "Thanks Weiss." Weiss said "Just don't tell her I told you, she made me promise not to tell anyone especially you." Yang nodded and said "Don't worry I won't tell her you told me." Weiss nodded and said "I wonder what Ruby and Blake are up to." Yang said "No Idea." Weiss said "Where are we going anyway?" Yang said "I don't know just walking around, giving Ruby and Blake some time alone." Yang's scroll beeped indicating that she had a message.**

 _ **Raven: Hey, you took off before I could tell you what I wanted to.**_

 _ **Yang: What are you Talking about? I thought we were searching for my mother.**_

 **Yang didn't get a response and soon after got a call from Raven.**

 _ **Raven: Are you with all of your team members?**_

 _ **Yang: One of them, why?**_

 _ **Raven: Get together with all of them then call me back.**_

 **Raven then hung up and Yang said "That was weird." Weiss agreed and Yang said "Well I guess we might as well head back to the dorm." Weiss said "Yeah, I guess we should." Yang and Weiss then made their way to the dorm. Once they got back to the dorm Yang opened the door and Blake asked "What are you two doing back so early?" Yang said "The person I met wanted me to be with all of you when she told me something I have no Idea what it is either." Blake nodded and Yang took out her scroll and called Raven.**

 _ **Raven: I'm assuming you are with all of your team?**_

 _ **Yang: Yeah, now what is it you wanted to tell me?**_

 _ **Raven: Slow down Yang, am on speaker?**_

 _ **Yang: Hang on.**_

 _ **Yang: Ok, you're on.**_

 _ **Raven: Yang, have you told your team about your search for your mother?**_

 _ **Yang: Yeah, why?**_

 _ **Raven: Well you have found her, you just haven't realized it yet.**_

 _ **Yang: What are you talking about?**_

 _ **Raven: Yang, I am your mother.**_

 _ **Yang: W-W-What?**_

 _ **Raven: Exactly what I said Yang, I am your mother.**_

 **(Yang doesn't say anything.)**

 **From behind them they all hear a voice "Yang, you ok?" They all turned around to see Raven standing there in her dorm. Ruby said "How did you get in here?" Raven said "I have my ways of getting around." Yang started sobbing gently and said "M-Mom?" Raven spread her arms and Yang quickly moved over to her and hugged her and asked between sobs "W-Where… have you b-been? What happened to you? Why didn't you come back?" Raven said in a gentle soothing voice "I'll answer your questions soon enough Yang, don't worry." Yang said "Why can't you answer them now?" Raven said "I'm sure you will understand soon enough, but right now I can't." Raven looked at Ruby and said "So you are Taiyang's other daughter?" Ruby nodded and Raven chuckled slightly and said "You look so much like Summer, I know because Me, Your Mother, Your father, and your Uncle Qrow were all on the same team together." Ruby said "Yeah, I know, Yang and dad both told me." Raven nodded and Yang said "I almost got me and Ruby killed looking for you." Raven said "I know Yang and I'm sorry I let it get to that point, but with your father losing Summer like that I couldn't just reappear and have everything be ok." Yang said "I know, but couldn't you have come back later on?" Raven said "Yang, Honey, I think we both know why I couldn't." Yang didn't say anything and Blake spoke up "So, you left Yang and her father?" Raven nodded and said "Yes, I did BUT you must not tell Taiyang I'm alive." Blake asked "Why can't we?" Raven said "Because, it would destroy him if he found out I hadn't died, and that's not what I want." Yang pulled out of the hug and said "Blake?" Blake said "I'm sorry I cheated on you with Phyrra." Blake said "Yang I already told you it's fine I told you that the day you told me." Yang said "I know but still." Raven spoke up and said "Yang, you're a lesbian?" Yang looked back at Raven and said "Yeah, in a way. All four of us are Bisexual." Raven said "Well, that's fine with me." Yang said "Really?" Raven said with a slight chuckle "Of Course Yang, You and your team aren't the only Bisexual ones here you know." Yang said "Y-You're bisexual to?" Raven nodded and Yang said "Well at least its ok with you, I don't know what dad will think." Raven said "I'm positive he won't care." Yang said "How do you know?" Raven said "He didn't when I was with him." Yang said "Oh." Raven said "Yeah, but anyway I should be going, I'll talk to you soon Yang." Yang nodded, hugged Raven, and Raven opened a portal which she left through. Blake said "So, that was your mom?" Yang said "Yeah, I had no idea." Blake said "Jesus Christ, you look exactly like her." Yang said "Yeah, I noticed."**


	12. Blake's Old Friend

**I was considering not uploading this version of the story throwing aside the fact that both versions of this were the same up until this chapter and even into this chapter I lost all ideas at the point where Yang's mother leaves once again in this chapter and I branched off and made a personal version. I had a metric fuck ton of ideas for my personal version and I wasn't able to get any more ideas for the public version and I figured what the hell and now I'm uploading my personal version now. The story should keep going for a while since I still have a lot of ideas for this version. (I am already at Chapter 14.)**

Yang stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the spot where her mother had left just moments ago. Ruby's voice piped up from the silence in the room "Yang, you ok?" Yang looked at Ruby and said "Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said "Ok." Yang's scroll beeped indicating she had a new message. She opened her scroll and saw she had a message from Raven.

 _Raven: We'll talk soon Yang._

 _Yang: Why not now? Couldn't you stay?_

 _Raven: No, I couldn't Yang I'm sorry._

 _Yang: Fine, but do you have anywhere to stay?_

 _Raven: I live off the land I may not have a home, but I don't need one._

 _Yang: Why don't you just stay with us, we can work everything out and if OzPin disapproves we will deal with him._

 _Raven: That's a nice offer Yang, but I'm sure you and the girls would like privacy._

 _Yang: Its fine I mean come on, it wouldn't bother us at all._

 _Raven: Well, if you really do want me to stay with you and your friends._

 _Yang: I do._

 _Raven: All right Yang, you win. I'll stay with you._

 _Yang: Thank you. Does this mean we will finally be able to talk?_

 _Raven: I'm sure of it._

 _Yang: Ok, bye._

 _Raven: Bye_

Yang said "Guys, guess what?" Ruby said "What?" Yang said "I just convinced my mom to move in here with us." Blake said "That's great Yang." Yang said "I know it is." Blake said "Yang, what about us though, wont it be awkward?" Yang said "She already said she won't care when we take care of our needs. And besides we all heard her, she is Bisexual to." Blake said "Yeah, I guess you're right." Weiss said "And just where do you think she is going to sleep?" Yang's mood quickly dimmed and she said "Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that." Blake said "Yang does it mean this much to you for your mom moving in?" Yang nodded and Blake said "Then I can give up my dungeon." Yang said "Really Blake? You would really give it up to let my mom live with us?" Blake nodded and Yang quickly moved over to Blake, kissed her deeply and said "Thank you Blake." Blake said "Your Welcome Yang." Just then a portal opened in the room and Raven Walked through. Raven said with a slight chuckle "Well here I am Yang." Yang smiled and Raven said "Are you girls sure it won't be a bother with me staying with you?" Weiss said "It's not a problem we already talked it out, You're going to be staying in a secret room which is currently a sex Dungeon Blake made. We're going to clear it out for you so you can stay there. Raven said "Why is it a sex dungeon? It's a perfect room for practicing sparring and other things." Blake said "Your daughter here insisted on keeping it a secret from the others so me and her could have a place to be alone when we found it." Raven chuckled slightly and said "Yang you are so much like me. I probably would have done the same thing if I had a girlfriend when we found the secret room in our dorm when me, your father, summer, and Qrow were going here." Yang said "Really?" Raven said with a slight smirk on her face "What? I'm just saying I would have done the same thing." Yang rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." Blake said "Yang, we should start figuring out where all the stuff will go." Yang said "I have a storage locker in Vale that I never really use, we can put it all there." Blake said "Oh, ok well that solves that I guess." Yang said "Yeah it does." Raven said "I'm going to take off for a bit, go pack up my camp and head out to get something to eat it's been a few hours since I've eaten anything and I'm hungry right now." Yang said "Ok, bye." Raven said "Bye Yang." Raven opened a portal and walked through it.

Once the portal disappeared they all heard OzPin over the intercom "Would team RWBY Please report to my office immediately?" They all exchanged confused looks and went to OzPin's Office. Once they arrived in OzPin's office he said "Hello girls, we have a new student that will be living with you girls in your dorm. He will be technically assigned to your team just he will not show up in the team name. He was assigned to your team since he performs to your combined skill on the battlefield" Ruby said "Ok, so where is this new student?" OzPin called out "He is right here." OzPin moved out of the way and Blake went wide eyed at who she saw. Yang noticed and asked "Blake, you okay?" Blake nodded and approached their new teammate and asked "Justin? Is that you?" The man nodded and hugged Blake and Yang asked "Blake, you know him?" Blake nodded and said "Yeah, guys this is Justin. Me and him survived together for a few months after I left the White Fang." Yang said "Why did you never bring him up?" Blake said "I don't know I guess I just hadn't wanted anyone really knowing where I went after left the White Fang." Justin said "So this is where you went Blake?" Blake nodded and OzPin said "Well you can head back to your dorm now, I have important work to do." Blake nodded and practically dragged Justin out of the room. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all looked at each other and followed Blake back to the dorm. When they got back to the dorm Blake and Justin were already there and when they walked in Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all sat down on Weiss's bed and Ruby said "We didn't get to introduce ourselves before Blake ran off with you, I'm Ruby." Weiss and Yang introduced themselves after Ruby did. Justin said "Nice to meet you." Blake asked "Hey Justin?" Justin said "Yeah?" Blake asked "What's your view on homosexual people?" Justin said "I have no problem with them, why? Blake said Ruby and Weiss are dating and me and Yang are also but were not really lesbians were just all bisexual." Justin said "Oh, ok that's fine with me." After a brief pause Ruby said "So what's your weapon?" Yang rolled her eyes and just about Justin was about to speak Blake said "He has a weapon similar to my Gambol Shroud except his has a couple more transformations." Justin said "I don't really use that very much anymore though shortly after Blake took off to come here I guess I started Development on probably the most badass thing you will ever see. Finally finished it about a month ago now." Ruby said "What is it?" Justin stood up and said Lets go outside and I'll show you."

They all followed Justin outside and when they got outside Ruby said "Where is it?" Justin said "You ever see Iron Man 3?" Ruby said "Yeah, why?" Justin then made a gesture with his arms. (The one Tony Stark makes toward the beginning when it shows him testing the suit's flight… summoning… capability… thing…) Almost immediately after what looked like big pieces of metal came flying toward him at high speeds. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all jumped out of the way and the pieces all put themselves on Justin and shortly after it made a suit now perfectly assembled and an exact replica of the Mark 42 Iron Man Suit. Ruby wide eyed said "Is that a-" Justin cut her off and said "Yes it is. I also developed an actual AI that does everything Jarvis does." Ruby was staring dumbfounded at the suit and Blake said "You did all this yourself?" Justin said "Yeah, I can make you girls suits if you want I was planning on building more of them anyway even though it won't be me building them myself. J.A.R.V.I.S. Has an automated assembly line for suits back at the base I made." Ruby stuttered "I- He- You-"Ruby then fainted but landed face first onto the sidewalk before Blake or Yang could catch her. Yang ran over to Ruby and Justin said "Bring her back to the dorm. I can run a diagnostics on her if I put her in the suit and make sure she is ok and if she isn't J.A.R.V.I.S. Can make sure she gets proper treatment." Yang said "Yeah, that would be great if you did that. As you can see Blake just got out of the hospital and I don't want to have to bring anyone else back unless I absolutely have to." Justin said "Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that, what happened with that?" Yang said "Long story, we will tell you when we get Ruby back to the room." Justin said "Okay." Yang couldn't find a way to hold Ruby where she could get her back to the dorm easily and Yang asked "Can I have a little help?" Justin said "I can do you one better hold her up." Yang and Weiss held Ruby up and Justin exited the suit and put it onto Ruby. Justin said "Let go of her now." Yang and Weiss exchanged a worried look and they let go of her. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all surprised to see Ruby still standing. Justin said "Jarvis, follow us back to our dorm." They all heard Jarvis say "Yes, sir." Justin started walking back to the dorm and the suit followed after him. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all exchanged a look and followed after him.

Once they got back to the dorm Blake said "Is she going to be okay?" Justin said "No doubt she will but she might have a broken nose, we all saw her. She landed right on her face." Blake said "Yeah, good point." Justin studied Blake's face for a moment and said "Blake can I talk to you for a sec?" Blake said "Sure." Justin took Blake out into the hall and once the door was shut Justin said "You cheated on Yang with Ruby didn't you?" Blake said "How did you know none of us told you." Justin said "Blake did you really forget at how good I am at reading people?" Blake blushed and said "Yeah, I did." Justin said "Everyone knows?" Blake said "Yeah." Justin said "I'm assuming that you having sex with Ruby has something to do with your broken arm?" Blake now pure red nodded and Justin said "I thought so." Blake couldn't stop blushing and Justin said "Did you take her virginity?" Blake nodded and Justin said "Christ Blake, what if you had been a year older? You're seventeen right now she is fifteen What would you have done then?" Blake still blushing said "I-I I d-" Justin cur her off and said "Blake you need to be more careful if you would have been a year older you could have gone to jail. I don't want to make you feel bad but I'm just looking out for you." Blake said "Justin, look its fine we all have everything planned out, okay? We will still be able to have sex with Ruby even after Me, Weiss and Yang Turn eighteen." Justin said "Wait Blake slow down You, Weiss, and Yang?" Blake blushed and said "Oh yeah, you don't know we all just opened our relationships last night." Justin nodded and said "Okay Blake, I'm trusting you on this one." Blake nodded and they both went back into the dorm.


	13. Ruby Gets Another Gift

**When Justin and Blake walked back into the room Ruby was laying down on her bed and the suit was in the corner of the room. Justin asked "Did Jarvis take care of Ruby already?" Yang said "No, the suit just opened on its own, Ruby fell out, she didn't land on her face because this time I caught her and the suit closed again and I think it shut down." Justin had a confused look on his face and said "That's weird that shouldn't have happened. I need to check with Jarvis on this." Justin called out "Jarvis, you there?" In Justin's earpiece Jarvis said "I am here Sir what did you need?" Justin said "Why aren't you running diagnostics on Ruby?" Jarvis said "The suit had been running low on power and had dropped into reserve power so I had to remove Miss. Rose and shut it down so it will have enough charge to make it back to Headquarters." Justin said "Jarvis send this suit back and send me a new one that's fully charged so you can continue Diagnostics on her." Jarvis said "Yes Sir I have both suits powering up now the one that is there currently should be leaving soon and a new one should be arriving." Justin said "Thank you. Hang on a sec Jarvis, Blake how tall are you?" Blake said I'm 5'6'' Why?" Justin ignored her question and asked Yang what about you and Ruby?" Yang said "I'm 5'8'' and Ruby is 5' 2''." Justin said "Ok and Weiss what about you?" Weiss said "I'm 5'3"." Justin said "Jarvis did you hear all that?" Jarvis said "Yes Sir I heard all of their heights and have them recorded." Justin said "OK start development on four new suits one for each of them." Jarvis said "Right away sir I will begin construction immediately." Justin said "Good." Blake said "You're really making suits for us?" Justin said "Sure why the hell not." Blake ran over to Justin, jumped up, Grabbed onto him and kissed him. Yang winced but didn't do anything about it. Shortly after Blake realized what she was doing, pulled out of the kiss, got down, blushed and said quietly "Sorry about that." Justin said "It's okay Blake, don't worry I kinda figured it would happen eventually." Blake still blushing crawled into her bed and hid under her covers and pillow. Justin walked over to Blake and said "Why are you embarrassed Blake? That wasn't the first time it's happened." Blake said "I know it's just…" Justin said "It seems awkward now doesn't it?" Blake nodded and Justin said "I thought so. I gotta take off for a bit a new suit should be arriving soon for Ruby." Yang said "Okay, bye." Justin then walked out of the room and Weiss said "Great." Blake said "What?" Weiss said "Yang's mom just moved in and now we have Justin, Where will he sleep?" Blake said "He will sleep with me." Weiss said "With you?" Blake said "Yes, deal with it he doesn't know any of you yet he only knows me." Weiss said "He does to know us." Blake glared at Weiss and said "You know what I meant." Weiss rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed and started studying. A couple hours later there was a tap at the window and Yang walked over and opened it. Justin entered in a different suit than the one he had before followed by four more suits. Justin said "Well here are the suits. They will need a charging station 'I'll figure something out for that part though. Is Ruby up yet?" Yang said "Yeah, she is**

 **in the bathroom right now." Justin said "Okay I have something for her other than the suit." Yang Asked "What is it?" Justin grinned and pulled out a ruby cut into the shape of Ruby's symbol. Yang's eyes grew wide and she asked "How did you make that?" Justin said "I didn't Jarvis did. He can do anything as long as it isn't too extreme." Yang nodded and Ruby walked out of the bathroom and immediately saw the suits. Justin said "Ruby, this suit is yours." He put his hand on the shoulder of a suit with Ruby's symbol on the sides of the legs and shoulders. Ruby screamed and ran up to Justin and hugged him tightly. Justin said "There's more." Ruby looked confused and Justin pulled out the ruby again and handed it to Ruby. Ruby squealed and this time kissed Justin. Ruby pulled out of the kiss and said "Thank you." Justin chuckled and said "You're welcome." Blake asked "Really Ruby?" Ruby said "What?" Blake said "Was it really necessary to kiss him?" Ruby said "Yes, it was." Blake rolled her eyes and Justin stretched and said "I'm tired, Blake you mind if I lay down in your bed for a bit?" Blake shook her head and said "No, I was planning on sleeping for a bit anyway. Oh and by the way you will be sleeping with me each night." Justin said "Ok, fine with me." Justin then crawled into Blake's bed and Blake soon followed. After about an hour a portal opened in the room and Raven walked in. Yang said "Hey." Raven said "Hi Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. Where's Blake?" Yang said "She's Sleeping." Raven nodded and looked at Blake's bed and asked "Who's that?" Ruby said**  
 **"Only the best person to ever exist. He made working Iron Man suits and he even made me, Weiss, Blake, and Yang some." Raven said "Seriously?" Yang nodded and Raven was amazed. Weiss said "He and Blake apparently knew each other since before she came here." Raven nodded and said "Oh, ok so when are we clearing out Blake's Dungeon?" Yang said "Once they rest we will." Raven nodded and Ruby said "How do we even work the suits anyway?" Yang said "I have no idea." Just then Justin sat up and said "Look, I'll show you later just don't mess with them right now ok?" Ruby nodded and crawled out of the bed and said like he was in a hurry "I gotta go I'll be back later." Justin entered his suit and Yang said "Where are you going?" Justin said "People are trying to get into my base where my suits and everything are kept and Jarvis can't defend the base with the suits because they are not powering up for some reason. Anyway I gotta get going, tell Blake where I went if she wakes up before I get back." Justin then opened the window, jumped out and flew off. Raven said "He actually did it, didn't he?" Yang nodded and Raven just stared at the quickly disappearing dot that was Justin flying to his base. Blake woke up soon after Justin left and she asked while yawning "Where's Justin?" Yang said "He went to defend his base his suits weren't powering up so Jarvis can't defend it." Blake now had a worried look on her face and Yang said "Blake its ok, he will be back soon." Blake looked at Yang and said "It's not fine, I think I know who is and if I'm right he needs help." Yang said "Blake even if you are right about who it is, what can you do? None of us know how to use the suits." Blake approaching her suit said "You guys don't, before I left to come here Justin had a single prototype of these that wasn't even close to combat ready, the armor plating wasn't durable enough. I learned everything about these suits from that, I'm going to help him." Blake then opened the suit and stepped into it. The suit closed and powered on Jarvis said "Miss. Belladonna? What are you doing?" Blake said "Hold it Jarvis I know everything about how this suit works and I'm helping Justin weather you like it or not." Blake then ran toward the window, jumped out of the window and flew off to Justin's aid.**

 **When Blake arrived Justin had been on the ground slightly covered in sand not moving and it appeared the suit was shut down and no sign of the people who were attacking. Blake ran over to the entrance to the base and it appeared to be still sealed and Blake said "Jarvis open the door." Jarvis said "As you wish Miss. Belladonna." The door then opened and Blake walked in. When Blake saw that everything was still there she ran out to Justin, telling Jarvis to re-seal the door as she left the base. Blake knelt down and said "Justin, You okay?" There wasn't a response and Blake lifted Justin's mask for his suit and called his name again. This time Justin opened his eyes and said "Blake?" Blake lifted her suit's mask and grinned and said "I bet you're glad you had that prototype before I left." Justin said "You have no Idea, but right now we got bigger problems, my suit is offline so I can't get out." Blake picked up Justin and carried him to the base. Once inside Blake said "Jarvis we need to get Justin out of his suit." Jarvis said "Right away Miss. Belladonna." Justin's suit then powered back on and opened, Justin climbed out and the suit closed and then powered off again. Blake said "Jarvis, How did the suit turn on? It's out of power." Jarvis said "Emergency exit power reserve. I had implemented it in case something like this ever happened." Blake said "Ok, so what now?" Justin said "Head back to the dorm I'll be there soon." Blake said "How will you get there?" Justin grinned and said Come here I wanna show you something." Blake followed Justin over to a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T Painted Bright Orange with a 01 on the side. Justin then opened the hood and said "I rebuilt this engine with all racing parts; this fucker will hit easily 70 in first gear. Blake said "How many speed Transmission?" Justin said "It's got a 6 speed. He will hit 210 in fifth. I'll be back at the dorm soon." Blake nodded and she took off in her suit. Justin said "Jarvis, send me a suit but make sure its fully fucking charged." Jarvis said "Yes sir." Justin got into his Charger and took off.**


	14. Blake Makes a Mistake

**This is my longest chapter, I worked on this off and on for a couple days. This is longest chapter I have done out of all my stories and I hope I can keep it up with the big chapters.**

Blake arrived back at the dorm and when she entered the room Yang asked "Where's Justin? Blake said "He is coming in a Charger I think it was." Yang nodded and a couple minutes later Justin arrived back at the dorm. When he walked in Yang said "How are you back so quick? A charger can't go THAT fast." Justin said "I have a 69 Charger with a rebuilt engine. I rebuilt the engine with racing parts so it hits 70 in first gear." Yang said "Wow." Justin said "Yeah it hauls ass. Beat a Bugatti once, almost blew up the fucking engine but I did it." Yang laughed and said "You'll have to let me drive it some time." Justin said "Have fun paying for the classes." Yang now confused said "Classes?" Justin said "When I rebuilt it I wasn't allowed to drive it until I took the classes for exotic cars. It officially qualifies as an exotic car with how fast that can go." Yang nodded and Justin said "BUT, I can train you with it only we will have to do it near my Base so we ont get caught and if your ever driving it with me in it and we get pulled over I'll have to swap seats with you in the car before the cop gets there which might be a bit difficult." Yang asked "Why would it be difficult?" Justin said "I'm sure you can guess." Yang looked down and said "Yeah, they are a bit big huh?" Justin nodded and Blake said "So, you're going to show them how to use the suits?" Justin said "Yeah Lets go now. We might as well get it done as soon as possible." They all followed Justin out to his charger and they all got in. Weiss said "What the hell? How do I buckle?" Justin said "Their not buckles their harnesses I wasn't allowed to drive this until I got the harnesses despite having the training I'll show you how it works." Justin then showed all of them how to put on the harness and once everyone was strapped in Justin said 'Everyone ready? You will literally be forced back into your seat so, hang on to something." Once everyone was ready Justin slowly backed up the charger and put it in gear and said "Hang onto something." Justin spun the tires slowly speeding up until the tires finally got traction then the speed shot up 65 in just seconds. Yang had been sitting up front and called out "Justin, I can't move!" Justin said "It's the G Force your fine Try steering this damn thing being pushed back into your seat with no damn power steering." In Minutes they got to the base and the suits arrived just as they did. Justin got out and so did everyone else. Justin said "Alright girls, this is a hell of a lot harder than it seems, first off flight, it's probably the easiest part…" (Scene Skip) Justin said "Okay so everyone is finally able to use the suits and have all the steps and everything remembered?" They all nodded and Justin said "You guys wanna take your suits back or you wanna ride with me?" Yang said "I wanna ride with you." Justin nodded and asked "Anyone else?" Ruby said "I wanna take the suit back." Justin said "I don't want you flying alone Ruby if something happens you might not be able to get help. Blake you wanna go with her?" Blake nodded and said "Sure I'll go with her." Justin nodded and turned to Weiss. Weiss said "I'll ride with you." Justin nodded and he, Yang, and Weiss crawled into his charger and left for beacon.

Once back and everyone was back in the dorm Weiss got a call from her sister. Weiss deciding she didn't want to talk to her right then ignored the call. Justin said "Who was that?" Weiss said "My sister, I don't want to talk to her right now though." Justin asked "You have a sister?" Weiss said "Yeah, I do." Justin nodded and said "I'll have to meet her." Weiss said dully "Yeah, you will." Ruby said "I'm bored." Justin said "Well its twenty two hundred go to bed." Ruby asked "Twenty to hundred?" Yang said "Its military time for ten at night." Ruby nodded and said "But I'm not tired." Justin said "Then be bored because I'm going to sleep either way." Ruby said "Weiss-"Weiss cut her off and said "No, I'm going to bed." Ruby looked at Blake and Blake said while taking off her clothes and putting on her pajamas "Ruby you know very well what time I get tired" Ruby looked at Yang next and Yang said "Sorry Ruby I'm tired too." Ruby looked down with a sad look on her face and laid down in her bed and Justin said "Ruby just try to sleep. Everyone else is so just try." Ruby said "Fine. But only because everyone else is." Ruby then stripped off her clothes and put on her pajamas and crawled back into her bed.

The next morning Blake and Justin woke up at the same time. Justin asked "You're still waking up at o six hundred?" Blake rolled her eyes and said "Yes, and you don't have to use military time." Justin said "Look Blake, we both know why I use Military time instead of normal time." Blake said "Whatever I still don't see that as an excuse to only use it." Justin rolled his eyes and crawled over Blake and said "I'm going to my base so I can work on a few things." Blake said "But its Wednesday there's classes today." Justin said "I already cleared everything with OzPin, as far as all the teachers know I'm starting here in three weeks." Blake asked "Why is that?" Justin said "What I have been working on is going to outmatch all of Ironwood's defenses, with the weapons system I can take down an Atlesian Paladin in less than five seconds. The few people who will get one of these suits will be the only defenses the four kingdoms will ever need." Blake asked "Can I come with and help? OzPin said that I don't have to show up all classes until my arm heals since I physically can't write with my other hand, I've tried learning when I was younger I absolutely could not do it." Justin said "Fine, you can come and help. Who is usually the next person to wake up?" Blake said "Usually I wake up first, then Ruby, Weiss, and Yang is the last to wake up. Seriously I swear that girl could sleep in the middle of a war zone. But either way I love her despite how stubborn she is." Justin said "Ruby took a while to fall asleep so she probably won't wake up before Weiss so I say wake up Weiss and tell her where we are going so they don't wonder where we went." Blake said "Have you met Weiss, she will kill you if you wake her up." Justin said "Have you forgotten what I am like, look me straight in the eyes and tell me Weiss is a colder son of a bitch than me." Blake couldn't do it and Justin said "I figured, let's just leave a note on the door then." Blake grabbed a piece of paper and pen and told Justin what to write. When the note had been written Justin said "Come on we'll take my charger." Blake nodded and they walked out to Justin's charger and took off for the base.

Once they got to the base and entered Blake asked "Where is your project?" Justin said "It's here don't worry." Blake said "I didn't see it when I checked to see if anything had been stolen." Justin said "It's in a hidden room." Justin then called out "Jarvis, open the project room." Jarvis said "Right away sir, and might I add that my estimates show that at your current rate construction on the suits should be completed within three weeks." Justin said "Thanks Jarvis." Justin and Blake walked into the now open panel that used to be a part of the wall which lead to the hidden room. Once inside Justin said "Here it is. I already have about ten of the suits completed. I'm making thirty of them." Blake nodded and was wide eyed when she saw the suits. Blake said "Justin, these are amazing." Justin said "I know, they are the most powerful thing on earth." Blake said "Really?" Justin nodded and said "IronWood doesn't even know about them, only you, me, Jarvis, OzPin, and a couple other people I know." Blake said "What if IronWood tries to confiscate them once they are completed?" Justin said "He can't." Blake said "Why can't he? He can confiscate anything he wants to when he wants." Justin said "That's what you think." Blake said "What do you mean that's what I think, it's true." Justin said "Blake I'm above IronWood when it comes to power." Blake said "He has more authority." Justin said "I meant two things by power, power as in defense, and authority. Blake I'm on the same level as the one in charge on all of Remnant, in some cases I have even more power." Blake said "So-"Justin cut her off and said "Blake, I can make IronWood my bitch, even Weiss's father." Blake said "Holy shit." Justin said "I know. If IronWood even THINKS of trying to confiscate these I can have him killed." Blake said "Wow." Justin said "Don't tell anyone this. If anyone finds out I could easily be killed. Let's just work on the suits."

Weiss sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Weiss looked over to Blake's bed and saw that Blake and Justin were gone. Weiss wondered where they were and saw the note on the door. Weiss got up from bed and immediately felt the air get colder. Weiss looked down and saw she was completely nude. Weiss now annoyed that she once again stripped herself in her sleep didn't even bother getting her clothes back on and walked over to the door and read the note:

 _Whoever wakes up first,_

 _Me and Justin left to go and work on something at his base, it turns out the teachers don't even know he is here yet he isn't supposed to start for three weeks. We will be back sometime later today._

 _-Blake, Justin_

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at the time, it was eightx in the morning, and Weiss looked and saw that Ruby was still sleeping. Weiss walked over to Ruby and woke her up. Ruby groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Weiss said "Ruby, Wake up its eight in the morning and we have classes today." Ruby groaned and said through her pillow "Can't I skip classes today?" Weiss said "No Ruby, you can't. Now get up." Ruby threw her pillow at Weiss and rolled over. Weiss said "Ruby, get up right now." Ruby still didn't budge and Weiss walked over to Yang's bed and managed to shake her awake. Yang said "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Weiss said "It's eight in the morning and Ruby won't get out of bed, can you help me out?" Yang groaned and got up and walked over to Ruby's bed and grabbed Ruby's feet and said "Ruby, listen to Weiss and get up." Ruby shot up and narrowed her eyes and said "You wouldn't." Yang said "I wouldn't? Think about how many times I did it back home." Ruby groaned and said "Fine." Ruby finally listened and got up.

Justin said "Hey Blake, can you bring me that reactor next to you? It's the last thing I need for this suit to be completed." Blake nodded and just called out right before she was about to grab it "Blake, careful grabbing that, I haven't worked out everything for it so if you grab it in the wrong area it could potentially shock you and kill you or put you into cardiac arrest." Blake said "Good to know." Blake then went to grab the reactor for Justin and when she grabbed it got a little shock and yelped a bit and Justin said "Careful, try to grab the glass part." Blake nodded and did what Justin told her to do. Blake then picked up the reactor and carefully brought it over to Justin. When walking over to Justin Blake saw that she could either squeeze between a desk and chamber or walk all the way around the room. Blake decided to squeeze between the chamber and desk, when she made it through she stumbled a bit and accidentally touched the dangerous part of the reactor and fell over still being electrocuted. Justin barely caught this happen and turned and yelled "BLAKE!" Justin then ran over to her, grabbed the reactor and threw it without even caring. The reactor smashed into the wall and broke apart completely. Justin then raised Blake up and checked to see if she was still alive. The second Justin got a pulse from Blake he screamed "JARVIS WE NEED TO GET BLAKE HELP NOW." Jarvis said "Right away sir, may I ask what happened to Miss. Belladonna?" Justin said "She touched the wrong part of a reactor and got electrocuted, she is still alive, but her pulse is dangerously low." Jarvis said "Sir, bring her into the main section of the base, the regular hospitals will not be able to get her the attention she needs." Justin picked up Blake and asked "What's in the main part?" Jarvis said "Remember the Infirmary? I developed an auto doc procedure in case if the same thing happened to you." Justin said "Thanks Jarvis." Justin brought Blake to the infirmary and once she was inside and being attended to Justin said "Jarvis I'm going to take a break for a while." Jarvis said "Yes sir, I understand." Justin then sat down at a desk and turned on his computer. Jarvis said "Sir, would you like to hold onto Miss. Belladonna's scroll?" Justin said "Sure, I probably should anyway." Justin then went and grabbed Blake's scroll and walked back over to his desk. After a couple minutes Blake got a message from Weiss

 _Weiss: Do you have any idea what time you guys are going to be back?_

 _Justin: Nope._

 _Weiss: Alright, but can you call me quick? I need to talk to you and it would take too long to message it to you._

 _Justin: Okay._

Justin then called Weiss on Blake's scroll

 _Justin: Weiss._

 _Weiss: Let me talk to Blake._

 _Justin: Weiss, are you with Ruby and Yang?_

 _Weiss: Yes, I am just let me talk to Blake._

 _Justin: Put me on speaker._

 _Weiss: Why?_

 _Justin: Just do it._

 _Weiss: There you're on._

 _Justin: Guys none of us can talk to Blake right now._

 _Yang: WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?_

 _Justin: Blake was bringing something to me and she stumbled and ended up getting nearly electrocuted to death, I saved her just in time. If I hadn't gotten to Blake when I did she would be dead right now._

 _Ruby: Where is she at right now?_

 _Justin: In the infirmary at my base, Jarvis is the only one that can help Blake. He developed an auto doc procedure in case if the same thing happened to me._

 _Yang: Will she be okay?_

 _Justin: I have no idea, Jarvis has initiated the auto doc and she is being treated right now._

 _Ruby: Will we be able to see Blake?_

 _Justin: If you were able to come down here maybe, but it would depend on how well Blake is responding to the tests Jarvis is going to run once the auto doc is finished._

 _Ruby: Weiss, seriously I think Blake is more important than classes._

 _Weiss: Fine, You guys can go. I'm not going to skip today._

 _Yang: Justin, would you be able to come get us?_

 _Justin: I have no idea, it depends on if Jarvis will need me here. I'll ask._

 _Jarvis: Sir, I can hear the whole conversation. I'm sorry but if something goes wrong with Miss. Belladonna I will need you here so I can walk you through what to do._

 _Justin: Sorry, you heard Jarvis, you will need to take the suits._

 _Yang: Okay, we will be there soon._

 _Justin: Okay, bye._

 _Ruby: Bye._

 _Yang: Bye._

 _Weiss: Bye._

Justin said "Jarvis play my music and close the hidden room." Jarvis said "Yes sir." The music started playing and Justin said "Jarvis turn up the volume and bass but make sure it doesn't sound like shit." Jarvis said "Yes sir." After a couple minutes Yang and Ruby arrived. Justin walked over and opened the door for them and they walked in. Ruby asked "Can we see Blake?" Justin said "Not yet the auto-" Jarvis interrupted and said "Sir, I'm very sorry for interrupting but there is a window for the infirmary through which you can see Miss Belladonna, but you cannot go in either way." Justin said "Oh, okay then let them see her." Jarvis opened the window and Ruby and Yang rushed over to it. They looked in and Ruby said "Poor Blake." She looked at Justin and said "How did this happen?" Justin said "I already told you." Ruby said "Oh yeah, what were you guys doing?" Justin said "If I tell you, you HAVE to promise to never say a word about it to anybody." Ruby said "I swear I will never tell anybody." Justin looked at Yang and she said "I won't either." Justin nodded and said "Jarvis, lets show them." Jarvis said "Yes sir." The hidden door then opened and Justin led Ruby and Yang into the room. Once inside Ruby noticed the suits and said "Whoa." Justin said "Don't touch anything unless I give you permission. I don't want either of you in Blake's position." Justin walked over to a reactor, picked it up, and said "One of these is what put Blake where she is right now. She accidentally touched the wrong part of this when she stumbled and it electrocuted her and continued to do so once she fell over. I ran over, ripped the reactor out of her hands and threw it across the room. It smashed but I don't even care." Ruby asked "Couldn't you use a suit to be able to pick it up from anywhere on it?" Justin said "You know what? That might be possible. I'm going to try it and if things go wrong I want one of you two to be by me and ready get it out of my hand and throw it I can get more made if it comes to that." Yang said "I'll do it." Justin nodded and went to get a suit. Once back Justin asked "You ready?" Yang nodded and Justin picked up the reactor from the part that electrocuted Blake. Justin lifted the reactor and remained fine. Jarvis said "Sir, are the systems holding up?" Justin said "Yeah, everything is fine all the systems and everything." Justin put the reactor down, exited the suit and said "Jarvis put this suit back for me would you?" Jarvis said "Right away sir." Justin said "I wish I knew that would have worked before I had Blake bring me the reactor." Ruby said "Justin, you couldn't have known. Blake made a simple mistake she made neither of you could have known it was going to happen." Justin said "Yeah, you're right. Let's just hope Blake pulls through this." Yang said "I'm sure she will." Justin nodded and they all walked back out into the main part of the base.


	15. Justin's Other Side

After a few hours Jarvis said "Sir, Miss. Belladonna is stable enough for you to enter and talk to her." Justin said "Thanks Jarvis." Justin, Ruby, and Yang all entered the infirmary and walked over to Blake. Justin asked "Blake?" Blake opened her eyes and said "Yeah?" Justin asked "You doing okay?" Blake nodded and Ruby said "Weiss considers classes more important than you so she isn't here." Blake mumbled "Bitch." Ruby asked "What?" Blake said "Nothing." Yang said "Are you able to move?" Blake said "For right now, no. Jarvis says my brain is still recovering from the shock but I should be able to move around in a couple hours." Yang nodded and Justin started saying "Well that's good to-"He was interrupted by Jarvis saying "Sir, they're back and heavily armed this time." Justin said "Not this time. Ruby, Yang, Be in your suits and ready to fight for your lives if they somehow make it past me." Jarvis said "Sir, you're not planning on using one of the newest suits are you?" Justin said "I have to. They almost made it past me last time." Jarvis said "Sir the tests are not completed yet, I strongly recommend against-"Justin said "Jarvis I don't give a fuck I have to ensure they don't come back again." Jarvis said "Very well sir, I will begin powering up one of the suits." Justin said "Good. Ruby, Yang, get into your suits." Ruby and Yang nodded and went to enter their suits. Blake said "Justin, be careful. Please." Justin leaned over, kissed Blake gently and asked "When am I ever careful?" Blake said "Please try not to get killed." Justin said "Fine, I'll try a little." Blake said "Good enough I guess." Jarvis said "Sir, the suit is fully powered and online." Justin said "Thanks." He then ran into the room and entered the suit. When Justin walked out of the room Ruby asked "Did the suit get bigger or is it just me?" Yang said "No, it definitely got bigger." Justin exited the base and the door closed behind him. Everyone heard explosion after explosion for about thirty seconds and it was silent for a minute. Ruby and Yang got ready in case they entered the base and soon after they all heard rapid gunfire and was soon silenced by another explosion. Jarvis pulled up a digital monitor for everyone to see what was going on and what they all saw was Justin standing there in the suit and all of the attackers still there. A few of them tried shooting at Justin again and no shots were fired. There was a silence which was broken by Justin saying slowly "My turn." There was the sound of an explosion and there was also a lot of smoke it seemed as if Justin disappeared but Jarvis changed the view of the monitor and everyone saw Justin behind one of the vehicles. Once the smoke cleared the guy who had his torso through the sunroof started looking around for him. Justin picked up the vehicle and threw it at another. Upon exploding the remaining attackers started firing rapidly at the suit. Justin fired missiles at two of the vehicles and ran over to the remaining two vehicles. Justin plowed right into one of the vehicles and sent it flying and when it landed it exploded. (The suit is basically a mix between War Machine, HulkBuster, and Igor) Justin then ripped the top off of the remaining vehicle and shot the remaining people with a 9mm pistol built into the suit. Once all the attackers were dead Justin walked back into the base and exited the suit. Justin said "Hopefully there won't be more of them. I don't want to push these suits much farther than that before I distribute them. Yang said "How did the suit get bigger?" Justin chuckled and said "It's a simple armor system. When the suit is smaller it's more durable, and when it's bigger it's less durable but has more power. The way it works is plates retract to make it smaller and plates extend to make it bigger and up the power levels by engaging miniature reactors around the suit." Yang said "What?" Ruby said "What happens is when the suit gets bigger the plates that extend out to make it bigger engage small reactors around the suit to help keep the suit online because if the whole suit ran off of just one of the reactors the reactor could overload causing the entire suit to fail." Yang said "Oh." Justin said "How did you know that?" Ruby said "When you know as much about weapons as me you understand all ways of talking about them." Justin nodded and Jarvis said "Sir, Miss. Belladonna is finally able to move." Justin said "Thanks Jarvis." Blake then walked out of the infirmary and Yang immediately ran over to her and kissed her deeply. When Yang pulled out of the kiss Blake chuckled and said "What was that all about?" Yang said "I'm just happy you're okay is all." Blake said "Well I am perfectly fine." Yang said "Yeah, Obviously." Justin said "Blake you want me to bring you back to the dorm?" Blake said "No, I'm fine." Justin asked "You sure?" Blake nodded and Justin said "All right but you wanna come with me and Yang, we were planning on just riding out in the area and just pinning my charger to the nuts to show her what it can do." Blake said "Sure, why not? Is Ruby coming?" They all looked at Ruby and she said "Sure, I'll come with. Mainly because I wanna see what that damn thing can really do." Justin chuckled and said "You remember what it was like when I brought you guys here the first time?" Ruby nodded and Justin said "That was only about half of what it can really do." Ruby said "Really?" Justin nodded and they all went to the charger. Once everyone was in their harnesses Justin said "Make sure those are not loose at all, seriously in a race once I didn't have the harness fully tightened and I ended up completely losing control and nearly causing a huge wreck all because I was moving around in the seat too much." Ruby said "Good to know." Once everyone was fully tightened in their harnesses Justin said "Everyone ready? I'm not going to hold back at all unless the engine is about to explode." Everyone was ready and Justin said "Jarvis, run a quick diagnostic to make sure everything is ready and good to go." Jarvis said "Yes Sir" Justin handed Blake, Ruby, and Yang a helmet before putting one on his own head. Blake asked "What are these for?" Justin said "Like I said I'm not holding back and I'm going to be making the Dukes of Hazzard look like they treated their charger like it was a baby. I have a specially designed shock and chassis for this that lets me make huge jumps one after another. In a test for this the chassis and shocks gave out at a… two thousand foot drop." Ruby said "Wow." And Justin said "Yeah, this whole thing is a beast." Jarvis said "Sir, The diagnostic says the charger is ready to go. There shouldn't be any problems." Justin said "Thanks Jarvis." Justin then turned on the engine. Justin took off spinning the tires for a long period of time slowly speeding up Justin said "You know what fuck this, Jarvis, engage traction system." Immediately after the charger suddenly gained traction and the speed shot up from 45 MPH to 120 MPH. All four of them were immediately forced back into their seats and Justin moved his hand over to a suicide knob on the steering wheel. Yang saw this and called out "What are you doing?" Justin smirked and said "You'll see." Justin then brought his hand down to the shifter and did a huge drift veering onto a direct course to a nearby mountain. Justin shifted up and the speed went up to 190 MPH he then called out "At the top of this mountain there's a fifteen hundred foot deep ravine. At the top of it on both sides I have a big ramp I'm sure you three can guess what I'm getting at." Blake said "Justin I fucking swear to god I'm going to kill you if any of us get hurt." Justin said "We won't trust me I've made this jump hundreds of times. I even have a race on the path I made and I've been racing in it and my only competition has been this one blonde with a bike that has these supercharger intakes on the sides." Yang looked at Justin and said "Is the bike yellow?" Justin said "Yeah, how did you guess?" Yang said "That Blonde that has been your only competition is me." Justin looked at Yang and said "You might not need as much training for driving this with how good you are with your bike." Yang said "Oh, come on I could beat your charger here on my bike any day." Justin said "Let's see your bike do this." Now confused Yang started to ask "What are y-" Justin said "Just wait a second were about to climb the mountain the only part you have been able to really stay past me on but I've made an adjustment that will be changing that." Justin then opened a hidden panel on the center console which revealed a button. Justin pushed the button and there was a big cloud of what looked like smoke for a couple seconds and Yang said "That's what you think is going to help you, a smoke bomb?" The smoke cleared and Yang nearly shit herself when the charger started lifting itself up and the wheels extended out. Justin said "What you thought was smoke was a hydraulic release it doesn't do it for all hydraulic systems but I had mine custom made so opponents will think I blew out my engine or something until the release clears. Right now we are in full on four wheel drive all terrain mode. Still feeling confident with your bike?" Yang shook her head no and the Charger finally hit the mountain and started climbing the mountain as if it were a little hill. Yang said "H-How is this even possible?" Justin said "It may seem like a simple little hydraulic system but not even close it was actually a bitch to figure out especially the extending wheels basically what it does is when the wheels extend out they engage a four wheel drive and traction system." Yang said "Holy shit." Justin smirked and said "The Jump's coming up fast. Brace yourselves for the impact trust me it isn't going to be nice even with my beefed up suspension and chassis." Ruby and Blake looked at each other and got ready. Justin called out "Here comes the jump." Justin focused on keeping the charger on track with the jump. They hit the jump and Blake and Ruby screamed. When they hit the ground on the other side there was a sound that almost sounded like a gunshot. Justin almost lost control but managed to get the charger to stop before he lost control completely. Justin undid his harness and quickly crawled out the window not bothering to open the door. Yang undid her harness but opened her door and put the seat down to let Blake and Ruby out. When Yang got around the charger she saw Justin kneeling down next to a tire that looked like it had been exploded. Yang asked "What happened?" Justin said "I'm guessing that we landed directly on this tire and it exploded from too much pressure." Yang said "Can't we just put a spare on it?" Justin shook his head and said "My offroad spare is back at the base. The only tires I have are normal ones but I don't think they will hold to be able to get to the end of the track." Yang said "Well do we have any other choices?" Justin said "Well, if you three don't mind sitting here for a bit I can go get the spare with my suit." Yang said "Better than being stranded." Justin looked at Ruby and Blake and asked "You two fine with that?" they both nodded and Justin called his suit. Within seconds the suit arrived and assembled itself on Justin who said "I'll be back soon." Yang nodded and Justin took off in his suit. Once Justin was gone Yang said "Hey Ruby can I talk to you for a sec?" Ruby nodded and she and Yang walked off into the woods a bit. Once Blake was out of earshot Yang said "Ruby, you will always love me no matter what right?" Ruby said "Of course, why do you ask?" Yang said "Ruby, Blake told me about how great you were at having sex and ever since she has told me I've kind of wanted to find out for myself." Ruby said "Oh…" Yang asked "I bet you think of me as some kind of pervert right now huh?" Ruby said "No, I don't it's just… I feel the same way." Yang said "Oh thank god, I was thinking that you weren't going to want to talk to me ever again" Ruby said "There's nothing that could make me hate you ever." Yang hugged Ruby and said "I'm glad you understand." Ruby then moved back to gently place a small kiss on Yang's lips. They both jumped when Blake suddenly appeared by them and said "Hey, Justin's back." Yang quickly said "How long have you been there?" Blake said "I heard the whole conversation if that's what you're wondering." Yang said "How we made sure you were out of earshot." Blake then wiggled her cat ears and Ruby and Yang both Blushed a deep red and Yang said "Oh yeah. I forgot about them." The three of them walked back over to the charger and Yang gpt a message on her scroll.

 _Raven: Hey, there was a note on the desk near the door that said that "We were lucky none of us were in the room when they stopped by and that if any of us are in the room when they stop by again they would kill us if Justin doesn't give himself up". Any idea who it's from?_

 _Yang: Yeah I know who. Get out of the room as soon as possible one of us will warn Weiss._

 _Raven: Okay Yang, stay safe._

 _Yang: I will._

Yang said "Justin we have to warn Weiss." Justin asked "For what?" Yang showed Justin the message from Raven and he said "Shit. Once I get this tire on were going to beacon and pulling Weiss out of class for a few minutes." Yang asked "Why for a few Minutes?" Justin said "I'm going to perform the Micro-repeater implanting sequence on her if so she can have some defense." Yang asked "Micro-Repeater?" Justin said "It's what allows me to remotely call my suit. I'm going to do it on all of you eventually but Weiss needs it more than you guys right now." Yang nodded and Justin fixed the tire.

Once the tire was fixed Justin followed the rest of the track to the end which ended near where it started. Justin then Went to Beacon and Walked to Professor Port's class which was where Weiss was at that moment. Justin walked in and Professor Port said "Ah, Mr. I'm sorry I forget, what was your last name again?" Justin said "I don't have an actual last name." Professor port said "That's right, but anyway what are you doing here? You do not start for another three weeks." Justin said "I gotta steal Weiss for a few minutes her life may quite literally depend on it." Professor Port said "Very well, Miss. Schnee you may go with." Weiss nodded and walked out of the classroom with Justin. Once they were in the hall Weiss demanded "What's this all about?" Justin showed Weiss the message Yang received and said "I'm going to do the Micro-Repeater implanting sequence on you; it will allow you to call your suit wherever you are." Weiss said "How long will it take?" Justin said "I'm not sure exactly but it shouldn't take too long." Weiss said "Fine, just hurry up with it." Justin rolled his eyes and took Weiss back to the dorm. When they reached the dorm Justin stopped Weiss and said "Wait a sec." Justin called his suit and once it had reached them Justin said "Jarvis, go in and make sure nobody is in there for me okay?" Jarvis said "Yes sir." And the suit entered the room. Justin and Weiss stood at the end of the hallway In case any fighting broke out. When the suit exited the room Jarvis said "The room is clear sir, it is safe to enter." Justin and Weiss entered the room and Justin said "Okay Weiss this will hurt you ready?" Weiss bit her lip and nodded. Justin Then began implanting the Micro-Repeaters into Weiss. Once complete Justin said "Try calling your suit quick, just make a gesture and it should summon itself." Weiss nodded and tried summoning her suit. After a few seconds the suit arrived and assembled itself on Weiss. Justin said "Okay great, they work. Just exit the suit and you can go back to class now. Weiss exited the suit and left to go back to class. Justin left the room after Weiss did and went back to his charger.

Once he was inside and had fastened his harness Yang said "Hey, did everything go okay with her?" Justin said "Yep, the Micro-repeaters are calibrated and she can call her suit from anywhere now." Yang nodded and they took off to the base once again. On the way Justin asked "Hey Yang?" Yang looked at him and said "Yeah?" Justin asked "Who was that that told you about the note?" Yang said "Oh, that was my mom." Justin nodded and Blake said "Yang looks just like her, except her mom has black hair and red eyes." Justin said "Does she know about me?" Yang said "Yeah, we told her who you were when you and Blake were sleeping." Justin said "That's who that was in the room?" Yang nodded and Justin said "Ok." They arrived back at the base and they all exited the charger and walked over to a table in the base. Justin sat down across from Yang and once she was distracted with her scroll Justin studied her for a while. Blake noticed this and eventually said "Hey Justin can I talk to you for a minute?" Justin nodded and got up and followed Blake to the other side of the base.

Once they were both at the other side of the base Blake whispered "What are you doing?" Justin said "What? I'm just trying to get a read on her." Blake said "Well don't, she hates it when people try to get a read on her." Justin said "And?" Blake said "You do not want to see Yang when she is pissed." Justin said "I kinda do now." Blake said "Please don't piss her off." Justin said "I won't for now." Yang suddenly appeared behind them and said "Hey, someone is out there I can't tell who it is." Justin said "Jarvis Who is it?" Jarvis said "Mercury Black, Sir." Yang said "Oh, He's one of our friends don't worry, how he found this place I don't know though." Justin said "Let him in Jarvis." Jarvis said "Are you sure sir, He may be a possible criminal just pretending to be friends with Team RWBY." Justin said "Jarvis, is he tries anything I'll fucking kill him." Ruby said "Are you really going to?" Justin said "If he tries anything I will." The door opened and Mercury walked in. Ruby said "Hey Mercury. What's up?" Mercury said "Not Much I was just out and about and I saw you guys come in here." Ruby said "Yeah, this is Justin's base. He's a new student and was added to our team. He won't be participating in the tournament with us though." Mercury nodded and said "Hey." Justin said "Hi." to him in an emotionless tone. Mercury walked over to Ruby and whispered in her ear "What's his problem?" Ruby whispered back "I have no idea." Blake said "He doesn't like to show much emotion." Ruby started to say "Since w-" She was cut off by Blake giving her a look that said 'Shut the fuck up right now.' Mercury nodded and said "Pretty cool place you got here." Justin walked over to Mercury and said "I only let you in here because these four trust you but I don't trust you entirely. You look like someone who has secrets and I don't trust people like that." Blake rushed over to Justin and said "Justin come on were going out for a while." Justin narrowed his eyes at Mercury before following Blake to his charger.

Once they were gone Blake said to Justin "What the fuck was that?" Justin said "You know exactly what it was Blake. You know very well I don't trust people with secrets." Blake said "So you don't trust me?" Justin said "It's different with you." Blake shouted "No it isn't Justin you literally said you don't trust people with secrets! I have secrets! Are you saying I'm not a person!?" (All caps didn't look right :P) Justin slammed on the brakes and got out of the charger and walked off particularly fast and Blake called out "Where do you think you're going?" Justin dropped to his knees and said "Go, RUN! It's happening again." All the blood drained from Blake's face because she knew exactly what was happening. Last time this happened with Justin they had gotten into a huge fight and he just changed into a completely different person. He had just lost all control and ended up nearly killing Blake and had completely destroyed most of the things they had at their campsite with nothing but his bare hands. Justin yelled "BLAKE GO!" (Skillet – Monster Explains what is happening.) Blake started running and Justin now straining said "Jarvis Send Blake her suit, now. And while you're at it shut down all of my suits so I can't access them until I say its okay to bring them online again" Jarvis said "Yes sir." While Blake was running away she saw the suit approaching and at first she thought it was Justin's suit but it landed in front of her and opened and Blake realized Justin had Jarvis send her suit to her. Blake entered the suit and flew off back toward the base. Once she arrived at the base she went inside and immediately yelled "JARVIS LOCK DOWN THE BASE NOW." Jarvis said "Yes, Miss. Belladonna." Yang said "Blake what's going on? Where's Justin?" Blake now shaking said "I- He's still out there something is happening to him again." Yang said "Blake, slow down. What do you mean again?" Blake said "A few months before I left to come to beacon me and Justin got into a huge fight and something just… happened to him… he just completely changed into somebody… some THING that I can't even explain. He nearly killed me and completely destroyed most of the things we had at our campsite with only his bare hands and most of the things we had were solid metal." Yang said "Blake, really?" Blake nodded still shaking and Yang pulled her into a hug. Ruby said "Oh no." Yang said "What is it Ruby?" Ruby said "If he did that without the suit imagine what he will do WITH it." Yang went silent and Jarvis said "As of right now he is trying his best to fight what is happening but he locked himself out of the system almost right away to protect you three. He also is the one that sent Miss. Belladonna's suit." Yang said "What does that mean?" Jarvis said "It means he can't access the system right now he is completely locked out. He can't summon any suits or anything until this is all over." Blake said "So, he is stranded out there?" Jarvis said "Yes, as of right now." Jarvis opened a screen that showed Justin still out there fighting what it was that was trying to get control. Blake looked away and said "I can't watch this, get rid of it." Jarvis got rid if the screen and Blake said "I don't know what he is going to do this time around. That's what scares me. He gets about twenty times stronger like this and has no control. I was barely able to get him under control last time and when I was able to I lost consciousness immediately after I did." Yang said "C'mon, you me and Ruby are going to go make sure he doesn't kill anybody." Blake said "How? He is twenty times stronger like this." Yang said "Jarvis, are the big suits able to be used?" Jarvis said "Yes, but only one is combat ready as of right now." Yang said "Can Blake use it?" Jarvis said "I will begin powering up the suit as well as yours and Miss. Rose's." Yang said "Thanks Jarvis." Jarvis said "Your welcome." Once the suits were powered up they all suited up in them and followed Blake to Justin. Once they reached Justin he had finally lost control and charged Ruby in her suit. Ruby dodged him and said "Is he faster?" Blake said "Yeah he is." Justin then tackled Yang in her suit and punched at her and was able to put a dent about half an inch deep in the helmet. Blake got Justin off of Yang and held him down on the ground and said "Justin If you can hear me, fight this damn thing." Justin didn't stop struggling against Blake and Blake eventually called out "One of you two come over here and knock him out or something." Suddenly Justin stopped struggling and asked groggily "B-Blake?" Blake said "Justin, is it you again?" Justin said "Yeah, it is. Can you let me up now?" Blake let Justin up and she exited the suit Blake went over to Justin, hugged him, and starting to cry said "I'm Sorry." Justin said "It's Okay, we couldn't have known it would happen again." Blake nodded and said "Let's go back to the base." Justin nodded and took off to the Base in his charger.

 **Note: Yeah… This is what happens when I listen to Skillet – Monster while writing this… I don't even know how I managed to get the idea for Justin changing like that but I got it from somewhere… God I can't remember where…**


	16. Announcment

**Hey guys sorry about not uploading. I just kind of lost interest in everything with all of my fictions (even though the other two were abandoned a while ago). I am planning on creating a fiction with someone else eventually. Said person will be writing some parts of it and I will be writing other parts of it. But I'm sorry about abandoning this and I have thought about coming back to this all year and I'm planning on restoring the story to an earlier point (Right when Justin came in) and I will be changing it so that he will no longer be in the fiction because I have thought the entire year about how stupid it was introducing him into the story. I ran completely out of ideas fast and I have wanted to do more chapters but haven't had any ideas that would work, but he will be gone and there will be a new story eventually. Note: The story with the other person will be on a different page but I can create a link to it once me and the other person finally get around to doing it. I will most likely leave this story up and just recreate the old one but with different chapters after Yang's mom leaves the room. I have to track down the original files though before I can do anything as I have no idea if I have them somewhere on my Hard Drive, my flash drives, or SD cards. The new version will include many fixes to this version as well. But anyway, I will upload the new version once I find the original files. For now, sorry about abandoning this and the new version should hopefully be up soon.**

 **P.S. I have opened a poll on my page regarding Raven for the new version once I have most things ready for uploading.**


	17. New Version Released

**New Version has been released. Feel free to view whenever.**


End file.
